As the Wind Rises
by Amethyst Dzarich
Summary: Princess Nora of Arendelle is the middle sister of Elsa and Anna and the glue that holds the sisters together. When Elsa's powers are revealed, she defends and accompanies Elsa into her self-exile. However what Anna doesn't know when she goes after her them is that Nora has a secret power of her own. *MOVIE SPOILER-Y-ISH*
1. Snow Day

**I love Frozen and have been in the fandom for a year, so...I decided to write a fanfic. I know there a few other fanfics where Elsa and Anna have another sister, but this one is a bit different. I'm working off part of the script I managed to find but I'm missing the ENTIRE MIDDLE AND END, so things aren't going to be EXACTLY on script near the middle and end. Reviews are always appreciated (no flames please..) and I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I haven't actually watched the movie (sadly) but I am awaiting its arrival on DVD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Disney and it's writers do. Robert Lopez and Kristen-Anderson-Lopez own the songs, I do not. The only thing I own is my OC Nora.**

**This story is dedicated to the Tumblr Blog Emma'sDisneyWorld who got me excited for the movie and inspired me to join the fandom. As well as my fanfic friend Elsa the Snow Queen, your story is awesome and I LOVE IT! I can't wait to see what you'll write next!**

* * *

"Elsa! Psst! Nora! Psst!"

I groggily sat up in my bed and my eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dark room I shared with my sisters. Looking over to where Elsa slept, I could see she hadn't woken up as easily as I had and wanted to stay asleep. Anna however, was very persistent and climbed onto Elsa's back and began to bounce up and down to try and wake her up.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

I heard an annoyed grumble and then Elsa's voice, "Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa never had been much of a morning person, while I just went along with wherever the day took me. When Anna rolled onto her back and put just about all of her weight on Elsa, I had to stifle the laugh that was building up. She put her hand to her forehead in an dramatic-like manner and spoke as drama-queenish as she could.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

There was silence for a few miliseconds before Elsa replied to Anna.

"...Go play with Nora, or by yourself."

Oh yeah, dump the youngest sibling on the middle child why don't you? With another grumble of annoyance, Elsa shoves Anna off of her back and onto the ground where she lands on her butt, looking like she's lost a game. I give a small accidental grin and am about to lie back down in bed when Anna smiles her mischevious smile and hops back onto Elsa's bed.

She lifts one of Elsa's tired eyelids and quietly whispers, just loud enough for me to hear it too.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

I watch as both of Elsa's eyes pop open and she gives Anna a smile, they both look over at me and I give them a thumbs up. We all got off of our beds and headed towards the door, careful not to make any noise so as not to disturb anyone. When we arrive at the staircase, Anna has on her pair of boots and is urging us to go faster.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on."

Elsa and I try to shush her excitement but she is much to thrilled to get quiet and we end up letting out small giggles of our own. By the time we finally reach the ballroom, we all get inside and I shut the doors. The minute there is a small click that the doors are indeed shut, we all smile at each other before Anna pipes up.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!"

"Ready?" She asked us, not expecting a reply.

Elsa laughs a little and waves her hands, creating snowflakes that drift around and form, causing a snowball to appear in her palms. She throws it high into the air where it just about touches the ceiling. The snowball explodes into an array of snow and flurries and I watch as Anna dances around the room, catching the snowflakes in her palms and mouth.

"This is amazing!" She squeals in delight and I cannot help but stick out my tongue as well to try and catch the small delicate snowflakes.

"Watch this!"

We turn our attention to Elsa and watch as she steps on the floor, causing a layer of ice to form on the floor. I laugh as Anna slides away around the newly formed ice-rink and try to skate across the ice, slipping several times. Watching as Elsa is rolling a ball of snow, I slide over to where she is and begin helping her roll it. Anna comes along and slams her half of the snowman on top of ours and Elsa and I giggle quietly.

Anna makes a silly face while Elsa gives the snowman eyes, buttons, a carrot for a nose, and grabs his stick arms. Hiding behind the snowman she speaks in a deep and silly voice, talking for the snowman. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Anna quickly jumps up from where she sat on a snow pile and hugged Olaf. "I love you, Olaf." They begin dancing across the ice and I smile because out of the corner of my eye, I can see Elsa moving them about the ice using her magic. Sliding over to her, I whisper quietly to her, "Check this out."

Thinking of flying and being as light as a feather, I am suddenly hovering a few feet above Elsa and she gives me a look of suprise as well as awe. "You have powers too?" I landed safely on a pile of snow and nodded my head vigorously. "I found out a few days ago, that I can control the air and make myself, and probably other things, fly." She gave me a huge smile and told me that maybe Anna had a power of her own that would show itself as she got older.

When Anna returned to us, we got in a line formation on a large snow pile and slid down the large slide with Anna in the front and Elsa in the back. Elsa and I manage to stop before we fall off the ledge and into a powdery hill of snow, Anna, being Anna, fearlessly leaps into the hill of snow. She emerges from the pile and jumps up a few feet into the air while Elsa creates a small snow peak for her to land safely upon.

"Catch me!"

Elsa continues creating peaks of snow for Anna to jump onto and I watch while using my own powers to create a mini-tornado of snow. "Gotcha!" Elsa exclaimed triumphantly when Anna jumped onto another of her small snow peaks, but things only got worse from there. Anna began to go faster and faster until eventually Elsa could barely keep up with our little sister.

"Again! Again!"

Elsa had a frustrated look on her face and you could tell she was struggling to keep pace with Anna's jumping. "Slow down!" She pleaded, but Anna did not hear her and instead leaped off of one of the snow peaks.

"ANNA!"

Elsa reaches her hand out to catch Anna with another snow peak but slips and falls on some ice and she accidently hits her in the head with an icy bolt of her magic. Anna passes out and is about to hit the floor when I use my mini-tornado to break her fall and Elsa and I run over to our little sister.

"Mama! Papa!"

Elsa cries and holds Anna in her arms, comforting her quietly in hopes she could hear through her unconscious state. I looked around and could see spikes of ice growing on the walls and frost covering the floor, reducing Olaf the snowman to powder once more.

Suddenly the doors slammed open, papa and mama gasped at the sight of the room.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Papa exclaimed looking around the snow-covered room. "Anna!" Mama ran over to us spotting Anna is Elsa's arms and gingerly picked her up away from Elsa, papa joined her.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna."

"She's ice cold." Mama cradled Anna closer to her and papa looked at her in the eye, "...I know where we have to go."

Papa ran to the library and pulled out an old book filled with inscribings of Norse runes and pulled out an ancient-looking map. We rode out on horses to an unknown location, I saw Elsa leaving a small trail of ice from her fingers as we rode farther away from the castle.

Moving so quickly across the land, we soon came to a small valley filled with rounded rocks. I was a bit confused as to why we would come here, until one of the rocks moved towards us and revealed itself to be a troll. He smiled warmly and said in a wise old voice. "Welcome to the Valley of the Living Rocks you majesties. I am Pabbie, how may I be of assistance?"

Mama place Anna near the ancient troll and he looked at the sleeping girl, pondering what had happened until papa answered his unasked question.

"The girls were playing when my eldest accidently hit her in the head with some of her magic."

Pabbie gave Elsa a thoughtful glance before talking once more to our father. "Born with them or cursed?" He inquired. "She was born with them although we have no idea how."

I looked at Anna and noticed that there was a streak of white in her hair where she had been hit. Looking over at Elsa, she had noticed it too and held her head down, full of shame. Pabbie looked upon Anna and observed the white streak in her hair where it would normally match the rest of her hair.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

Papa gave a small sigh of concern before looking upon the troll king and giving his permission to heal Anna. "Do what you must." Using his hands, he pulled a glowing blue orb from Anna that floated above her head, showing the memories of her along with Elsa and I playing with her magic.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe...But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."

I watched as he manipulated Anna's memories of all of our snow days and snowman fun, changing them into ordinary days in winter where we would go out and play. Instead of a winter wonderland in the ballroom, we had been outside in the royal courtyard. When Elsa used her powers to move Anna's sled off of a small ledge, it then became Anna and Elsa sledding outside.

Once he was finished, he placed the blue orb of Anna's edited memories back into her mind and turned to all of us. "She will be okay." Elsa then piped up in a small scared voice. "She won't remember I have powers?" Papa turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's for the best."

"Listen to me Elsa, your power will only grow." through the Northern Lights, Pabbie shows her the figure of a young woman, presumably Elsa when she's older, creating beautiful snowflakes. "There is beauty in your magic, but also great danger..." I watched in shock as the lovely snowflakes transformed into icy shards and the lights went red. I heard Elsa give a frightened gasp and cover her mouth with her hand.

"You must learn to control it" He continued. Now human figures emerged and began to attack the figure of Elsa. "Fear will be your enemy". After all of this Elsa gasps and hides her face in papa's chest, he holds her protectively. For a moment, I hated these trolls for putting fear into Elsa, but realized without being able to control her powers, what the lights showed could be her fate.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure." Papa spoke, trying to confident to convince himself that his own words were true.

The gates were locked.

"Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone...including Anna."

The shutters were closed.

Anna watched in confusion as Elsa and I moved out of her room and into our new ones. Even though my powers hadn't hurt Anna and papa and mama were not aware of them, I requested to move out of my room like Elsa and they agreed. Elsa had a room across from Anna's, the doorframe was decorated in blue rosemaling while mine was decorated in purple. She sadly closed the door to her room, giving Anna one last glance almost as if saying "sorry". Anna looked down at her feet and then turned to me, my new room a door down from Elsa's.

I wanted to explain to her what was going on why Elsa and I were moving rooms, but if I did I would have to tell her everything and nothing good would come of that. So instead, I gave her a sad smile before shutting the door to my own room and flopping face-down onto my bed.

* * *

**Whoo! What did you think? This is my second fanfic (ever) and I am so hyped that I've found out how to publish these things. I'll probably be updating next week if homework will cooperate with me. Until next week, bye!**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	2. Changes

**Well...guess I'm posting a new chapter now (I feel so inspired right now!) and not next week. Yay! Anyways, thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing this story, it means a lot to me! This chapter takes a few time skips so I'm just leaving the ages of Anna, Nora, & Elsa up...so..yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

~ 5 Months Later ( Anna 6, Nora 8, Elsa 9 ) ~

It had been a few months since "the accident" and by this time Elsa had not once come out of her room. Her meals were brought to her door and only papa, mama, and I were allowed to go into her room. After a dull morning of studying Arendelle History, I opened my door a crack and poked my head through to see Anna looking out the window and smiling.

It was snowing.

She happily skipped over to Elsa's door and did her special knock, smiling, saying "Elsa?" Only to get no response. Then she started to sing.

"_Do you Want to Build a Snowman? C'mon let's go and play!_"

I watched sadly as she peeked under Elsa's door to try and see if she was actually in there.

"_I never see you anymore, come out the door, It's like you've gone away._"

In her room, I saw her playing with her doll and Elsa's doll. She tried to play by herself but she looked defeated and put them down.

"_We used to be best buddies_

_and now we're not,_

_I wish you would tell me why,_"

She got up on her tiptoes and looked through the keyhole.

"_Do you Want to Build a Snowman? It doesn't have to be a Snowman_"

Mumbling the last part, I gave a sad smile when I saw her lips pressed against the keyhole trying to talk to Elsa.

The only response Anna received was a, "**Go away, Anna**!" from the other side of Elsa's door. "_Okay, bye._"

I saw Anna walk away defeated, dragging Elsa's doll with her and sniffling. I fully stepped out from my room and into the hall, gave her a smile, pulling out my own doll and mouthing "Wanna play dolls?". I felt guilty that Elsa couldn't join us, but it wasn't really her fault, with her powers, she didn't want to hurt Anna again. We played all afternoon and later went outside to build the snowman she had wanted to make.

But it didn't feel right.

We both knew something was missing...

Elsa.

~ 3 Years Later ( Anna 9, Nora 11, Elsa 12 ) ~

While I was on my way to see Elsa, Anna slid up to Elsa's familiar blue rosemaling patterned door and once again, did her special knock. As usual, there was no answer except for Anna's singing.

"_Do you Want to Build a Snowman? Or ride out bike around the halls?_"

I saw her dangerously balancing on the back of a bike made for two, so when the bike went down the stairs I ran over to look down the staircase. To my relief, she was safe in the arms of...armor? She swept her hand over her forehead like she did when she was a younger drama-queen then hopped out of the arms of the armor and ran to the gallery. I followed her curious to see what she would do.

"_I think some company is overdue, I started talking to, the pictures on the walls-_"

She expertly flips over the arm of a couch and winks at a portrait of Joan of Arc while pointing at her.

"_Hang in there, Joan!_"

"_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by._"

Running over to the old grandfather clock, she sat with her back on the ground and her feet in the air, pretending to hit the pendulum of the clock with her feet watching it swing back and forth with her eyes. All the while, making ticking noises to mimick the clock.

After I was finished watching Anna, I went back up the stairs and went into Elsa's room where papa and mama were already talking to her. I noticed she was standing in a corner of her room, and the wall behind her was frosting over. She was pacing back and forth in a nervous matter.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse." Papa tried to comfort her and he tried to hug her but Elsa recoiled. "No! Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." Mama looked at papa with a face full of sadness and then they noticed me by the door. "Nora? Is there something that you want?" I simply gestured to Elsa and she realized I wanted to talk to Elsa so she and papa left us alone.

Her back was facing me, so she didn't know I was still in the room until my hand calmly touched her shoulder. She stiffened for a moment before realizing it was me and relaxing a bit more. Turned to meet my eyes that were as blue as the sky, I saw a single tear fall down her face and form into a snowflake before it even hit the ground.

No words needed to be spoken in order for us to communicate with each other as we had always been very close. Despite what she had said to our parents, I put my arms around her and gave her a gentle hug which she somewhat reluctantly returned. When I pulled away, I gave her a small smile which she eventually returned and for the next few hours we practiced our Norwegian and I let Elsa fly a bit with my air powers.

When it was sunset, I returned to my own room but gave Elsa one last smile before I shut the door. Ever since I was younger, I had never talked that much but I was very expressive and my body language could tell people everything I couldn't say. While Anna was the energetic one and Elsa was more of the graceful one, I had always been more on the quiet and shy side.

But that would change as I got older.

~ 7 Years Later ( Anna 15, Nora 17, Elsa 18 ) ~

I had heard a few days prior that papa and mama were leaving on a ship to go and meet with some of our trade partners and I speed walked down the halls to get to their room and wish them a safe trip. On the way I saw Anna slide in her socks down the hall, she stopped by Elsa's door for a second but then slid along to the room of our parents. They were packing their suitcase when she practically leaped into their arms, "See you in two weeks!"

I entered the room when Anna had left and I gave my parents a big hug, which from me, was really rare. "I hope the tides and wind will be in your favor during your trip." Papa smiled and assured me that there was going to be beautiful sunny weather on the seas which I did not doubt, as it was after all spring.

Leaving their room with them, I offered to carry the bag which they did not object to and I followed them down the stairs until we got to the bottom of the steps where Elsa was waiting. She had her normally braided hair up into a small bun with her calm bangs drifting to the side of her face. Politely curtsying she looked up at them sadly, almost like a puppy begging to go with its master. "Do you have to go?"

Papa just offered her a sad smile and replied as confidently as he could, "You'll be fine, Elsa." She simply nodded before walking up the stairs to return to her room before Anna saw her. I ran off to my purple-rosemaling-themed room to practice my newest hobby, sewing. I told Anna of my new pastime and she asked if I could make her a dress which I agreed to.

Shopping in the town in disguise, I purchased several different bolts of beautiful fabric. The cashier looked at me suspiciously when I set down a bag of coins but didn't question me, which I was thankful for. When I returned to my room, I began sewing a lovely ballgown with short off-shoulder sleeves, a black bodice with rosemaling, and finally an intricate green skirt.

Upon finishing my work, I smiled proudly.

Anna was going to love it!

I walked out of my door and heard something, a voice, the wind perhaps? Approaching a barely open window, the wind told me that our parents had died when their ship was capsized by the sea and were now dead. Running back into my room, I began to cry but as soon as I stopped, well...partially stopped, I turned on my sewing machine and began sewing myself a black dress.

I had to do something to try and get my mind of of the news that may or may not be true. After all, you can't really depend on the words of the wind to tell you something, like a messenger, it was bound to get the message wrong sometimes. At least that's what I thought.

Only Anna and I attended the funeral, while Elsa remained in her room back home at the palace. When we returned home ourselves, Anna slowly made her way towards the always shut blue-rosemaling-trimmed door and knocked. Not a special knock, a normal one.

"Elsa?" As always, there was no response.

"_Please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage'; and I'm trying to, l'm right out for you, just let me in,_"

She puts her back against the door and slides down to the floor, looking defeated and full of tears.

"_We only have each other, it's just us three, what are we gonna do?_"

Pausing, she stopped to look outside of the window and quietly added.

"_Do you want to Build a Snowman?_"

I quietly walk up to her, still in my black dress and put out a hand for her to take, which she eventually accepts. Offering her a handkerchief, she also accepts that and wipes away her tears before giving me a look of thanks. I knew that Elsa was listening and decided to take this moment to try and kill some of the grief that was spreading through our hearts like venom.

"Don't worry. As long as we have each other, we'll be alright. Alright?"

Anna sniffled a bit before answering in a choked up voice. "Okay."

Although Anna couldn't, I could quietly hear the sound of Elsa's voice from the other side of her door. Whispering her response to my words...

"Alright."

* * *

**So Nora sews dresses, her sisters' dresses to be specific and she is also very quiet and shy. This changes as she gets older. In case you're wondering what she looks like, she looks _EXACTLY_ like her mother. Brown hair, blue eyes, freckles..yeah. She equally (although it may not seem like it) divides her time to play with her sisters and is basically the only person Elsa is really comfortable around. Anywho, I'll post the next chapter sooooon!**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	3. Open Gates

**Now, we are at present time and the coronation will be held soon (not this chapter, but soon!) and Nora is in the middle of excited and nervous. She has become more confident and less quiet over the past years. Her powers can be as powerful as Elsa's but she has WAY MORE control over them, not even needing gloves. Just so you know, her coronation outfit is like Anna's but sleeveless and purple with silver linings and her hair looks like Elsa's (and their mothers). I'm not very good at describing clothes and hair...Okay, go ahead and read!**

* * *

~ 3 Years Later ( Anna 18, Nora 20, Elsa 21 ) ~

I stepped out of my room and into the hallway, still wearing my light purple nightdress but not caring one little bit. Kai, one of the servant, was about to knock on Anna's door until I stopped him.

"It's alright, I'll wake her up Kai."

He bowed politely and walked away towards the kitchen where I'm sure they needed a lot of help. I knocked on the door twice, but there was no respnose so I simply just opened the door and stepped inside. The room is exactly the opposite of Elsa's and my own, clothes strewn everywhere with a few old toys and the occasional hair ribbon.

"Anna? Anna!"

She quickly sat up and I had to restrain myself from laughing at her crazy bedhead, her hair was sticking up all over the place and drool was visable from one side of her mouth. Coughing and then snorting she groggily looked at me with her eyes half-closed, pulling a hair out of her mouth before talking. "Huh. Yeah?"

"Anna? Sorry to wake you so early, but I though you might want to get up early so you can go out-Anna?"

Mumbling something incoherent she falls back asleep in a sitting position with her head resting on her elbow which in turn sat upon her knee. I watched in humor as he elbow slid off of her knee and her head was jolted awake. "Who is it?"

I sighed. "Anna. It's me. Nora? It's time to get ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"Elsa's coronation!" As I was saying this, I pulled out the green dress I had made for her from behind my back and put up in front of her face, hoping she'd like it now that I had added more detail. "Elsa's corn-eration?" Her eyes close once again but pop open when she sees the dress, "Coronation Day! Haha!" She grabs the dress from my hands and scrambles into her bathroom to take a bath and do her hair.

I leave to go to my own room and put on the dress I had made for myself a few months earlier. It was made of a royal purple fabric, sleeveless with silver trimming along the hem and bodice. There were delicate silver and dark purple swirls and spirals all around the dress that complimented the pendant I wore around my neck, as it was a silver medallion with the Arendelle symbol on it.

Styling some of my hair into a braid, I tied it with string into a sort of headband made of hair and then formed the remaining hair into an intricate bun. My bangs are short and sway to the left side of my face, like Elsa's. Leaving my room to go see Elsa, I find that she is in a turquoise rosemaling dress with a dark magenta cape draped over her shoulder and held together by a small blue clasp.

"Elsa! You look great!" I smiled at her and she looked back at me with a nervous grin on her face. She had her hair styled just like mine and it was then I wondered what Anna had done with her hair, but I guess I'd just have to wait..

"And you...you look like mother."

I was speechless with Elsa's comment and caught a glance of myself in her full-body mirror and smiled a little at my reflection. For I saw a 20-year old girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes with a light sprinkle of freckles smile back at me. "Thanks, but if anything, you match her in grace and elegance more than I ever could!"

We talked for a few more minutes before we left the room to go to the library, where we had spent a great deal of time studying and reading in our younger years. I picked up a book of Arendelle Coronation History and quickly skimmed through what would happen and found a portrait of our father holding the ceremonial scepter and orb.

Elsa smiled at me a little and then walked over to the large windows, me following behind her curious to see what exactly was out there. I'm not sure about her, but the first thing I saw was Anna standing hazardously on the window washers pulley, as if it were a giant swing. Elsa however didn't notice and was more focused on the people entering the gates.

Continuing to look on for a few more moments, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and turned away from the windows. She stared at the portrait of papa and began to sing her mantra.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be._"

She paused for a minute before continuing.

"_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know._"

Removing her gloves, she practiced how she would perform the coronation by holding a rounded music box and a candlestick to simulate the royal scepter and orb. This didn't work out because as soon as she started to grow nervous, frost covered the objects and froze them solid. She scowled at the items, grabbed her gloves and put them back on.

"_But it's only for today, it's agony to wait._"

She called a servant and gave him her command, "_Tell the guards to open up the gates._" To which he bowed and ran off to spread the news.

As soon as the servant left, she began her mantra again, only this time it sounded, well...sadder.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._"

As soon as she was finished, I unlocked the library doors which led to the balconey that overlooked the courtyard. She realized my gesture and I moved out of the way as she swung the doors open and stepped outside to look upon the people. They cheered and applauded at seeing their future queen and she simply put a hand up and began waving.

"Oh! The bells are going to ring pretty soon, I'm going to go find Anna. Wherever she is..."

I politely curtsied and ran out of the library, sliding down the banister and shooting through the doors. Seeing Anna by the docks, she was running towards me with her arms behind her until a horse bumped into her. Watching as a handsome stranger helped her up and introduced himself as a Prince of the Southern Isles and bowing before Anna.

After they were tossed around in the boat they were in, and got out, they just stared at each other for a bit until I interfered.

"Anna!" I ran up to them from my hiding spot concealed behind some crates.

"Nora!" She smiled at me and as soon as I was by her she introduced me to her new friend. "Nora, this is Hans. He is a Prince of the Southern Isles! He's coming to the coronation today! Hans, this is Nora. She's my older sister."

He bowed politely and I curtsied in return, the words coming out of my mouth I had chosen cautiously. "Pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about the Southern Isles and how they have many Princes, thirteen, I believe?"

A sad look crossed his face for a flash but Anna didn't seem to notice it, he simply replied in a gentlemanly matter. "True. I am the youngest of the thirteen..our mother died giving birth to me so for that my brothers hate me." I truly hadn't meant to have our conversation go to this, but he had brought it up on his free will. "I apologize, I did not mean to drive you into a sensitive topic, your highness."

My apology was sincere and my face was in the right expression, but deep down inside I though something was fishy about this guy.

Soon the bells began to ring and I grabbed Anna's arm, leading her away from the docks and towards the castle. "Bye!" She shouts as we run back to make it in time to Elsa's coronation. I watch as he waves back at Anna, with his horse mimicking his movement but accidently letting his hoof drop the boat into the water and hans along with it.

He emerges from the water, lifting the boat and spitting out some of the water he had taken in. However I saw a lovestruck expression on his face looking at Anna and I knew right then and there..

I would not like this guy.

* * *

**Yay! The gates are open and Hans has been introduced, the Coronation however is in the next chapter. This is a bit short but I PROMISE the coronation chapter will be longer. As you can tell, Nora is a bit suspicious of Hans and Anna is just rolling with it. If you're not sure, Yes, this entire story is told from Nora's perspective and she will interact with the other characters, but you won't know what's going through their heads. Until tommorrow, (hopefully) bye!**

**§~ Amethyst ~§**


	4. Coronation & After-Party

**Yay! Finally the coronation begins. **

**Note: The words that the Bishop speaks are not from the movie, I made them up 'cause my stupid language translator thingy-ma-jigger won't translate the Old Norse thing the guy says. **

**I am also introducing a new character which is my own OC. Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following this story, it's appreciated. Here is the coronation!**

* * *

Upon returning to the palace, I dragged Anna into the room where the ceremony was being held and and let go of her arm when we entered the room. I curtsied to Elsa as I glided past and Anna tried to follow my lead but ended up tripping and falling, swiftly getting up and rushing to stand next to me.

"_Real_ _smooth_, Anna."

It was always fun to tease Anna about her clumsiness and akwardness, so when she noticed Hans watching her in the pews, she was blushing furiously. Despite her face being as red as a tomato, she waved at him and he waved akwardly back, as a man was asleep on his shoulder.

I noted that his clothes were different from when he had been on the docks and assumed he must have changed his attire just for the ceremony. When he kept staring at Anna, I gave him a subtle glare that he knew was directed at him and he immediatly put his attention on Elsa and the Bishop.

Anna and I smile proudly as the crown is placed on Elsa's head and she lifts her head up high towards the audience before reaching for the scepter and orb that the Bishop holds on a purple pillow. He stopped her and spoke in a barley audible whisper "Your majesty, the gloves." You could see the absolute fear in her eyes as she removed her gloves and placed them on the pillow before moving to grab the scepter and orb.

She turns to the people and glance at the objects for a second, they are perfectly fine. The Bishop then begins the oath for the royals of Arendelle.

**"Protector av folket i Arendelle og sitt land. Du skal være en snill og bare hersker. Forsvarer av de svake og oppmuntrer til den sterke."**

Most of the crowd just went with it, but being able to understand the Norwegian that had been spoken, I quietly translated it to myself in English._ ("Protector of the people of Arendelle and its lands. You shall be a kind and just ruler. Defender of the weak and Encourager to the strong.")_

Looking at Elsa's face, I can tell that she can't keep it up any longer as I notice the scepter and orb slowly beginning to frost over. I send over a small warm breeze to try and melt some of it but her ice cannot be undone. Finally, the Bishop closes off his mini-speech with...

"..._Queen Elsa of Arendelle._"

The crowd repeats his final words, "**Queen Elsa of Arendelle**."

Just in time too. I see Elsa's frightned face as she quickly puts the items down and returns her gloves to their place on her hands. She lets out a breath that I think she had been holding in since the beginning of the ceremony. At least it was over now, and all she had to do was get through the after-party.

Behind the closed doors, I could hear the sound of classical music and people talking of their kingdoms and of the new queen. Then the trumpets sounded and I could hear Kai announce Elsa's arrival. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She emerges from a door in the middle of the room, looking poised and calm as always. Walking to stand under a formal awning.

"_Princess Nora of Arendelle._"

Well, that's my cue as I open up the doors in front of me and gracefully walk over to where Elsa stands, so that I am on her right. I quietly counted in my head for when Kai would announce Anna, and I prayed that she wouldn't hurt herself coming into the room as she usually did.

"_Princess Anna of Arendelle._"

Oh dear...

Anna literally runs into the room and waves quickly and awkardly at everyone watching her. Kai gestures for her to stand on the left side of Elsa and she looks at him a bit confused. "Here? Are you sure?" I facepalm and look up at Elsa who simply laughs at my reaction of Anna's akwardness.

I notice them sneak glances at each other.

"...Hi."

Anna looks like someone electrocuted her as she stands up straighter and moves her head so that she is looking Elsa right in the eye. "Oh! Are you talking to me, or Nora?" She let out a laugh at Anna's question and then smiled warmly. "Yes. I was adressing you Anna."

"Oh! Well. Um. Hi." Elsa turned her attention from Anna to me and then back to Anna. "...You both look beautiful." Anna found herself stumbling with words, as this was the first time in thirteen years she had a real conversation starting with Elsa, and she was not about to let it die.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, just more beautiful." Elsa simply nodded her head before responding to Anna's jumbled compliment. "Thank you." I mentally scoffed at Anna's compliment and let a small smile find its way to my lips. Watch and learn Anna.

"I appreciate your lovely compliment Elsa. However everyone around can clearly see that you are the true gem of the party tonight." Elsa nodded her head in thanks and let out a small whisper, "You always did have a way with words, show-off." I simply gave her an innocent smile and shrugged my shoulders. "I can't help it if I was born a genius with an extensive polite vocabulary."

We then put our attention to all of the people in front of us, dancing and drinking punch and champagne. "So, this is what a party looks like?" Elsa looked all around in awe of everything going on while I was invisibly tapping my foot to the music from under my long skirt. "It's warmer than I thought." Anna commented.

"And what is that amazing smell?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, finding the strong smell of...

"...Chocolate."

I realized that I had said it aloud with both Anna and Elsa and we let loose a few chuckles. Anna and Elsa stare at each other for a few minutes, no uncomfortableness, just silence and hundreds of conversations going through their heads that they wanted to start. Their thoughts were however interrupted by Kai's voice.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaselton."

A rather short man stepped up. He had on a suit that looked like it could've belonged to the general of an army as well as a red sash going across his shoulders to his waist. Rounded glasses were perched upon his nose and he had what seemed to me like an eternal look of bitterness on his face.

"Wesselton. The Duke of Wesselton." He corrected to Kai before turning his attention to Elsa. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen."

The Duke does some weird flutter-kick with his feet while not-so-quietly counting to himself, ending with a deep bow. "One, two, three. Jump." As he holds out his hand with his head down, his toupee flops over the top of his head and Anna lets out a small giggle. I try and stiffle the laugh that threatens to escape but manage to let out a small chuckle and look over at Elsa who is also trying to remain as poised as she can, with a gloved hand over her mouth.

"Thank you...only I don't dance." She calmly replies, now with a stoic face on.

"Oh...?"

The Duke had a small frown on his face, obviously offended and a bit disappointed he wouldn't get a chance to show his "moves" on the dance floor. However, Elsa continued to talk and the words that came out of her mouth were not the ones I was expecting. "But my sisters do."

Anna and I looked at her with disbelief on our faces and opened our mouths to say in sync, "What?" The Duke looked at us with the frown still on his face that appeared to lift a little at Elsa's words. "Lucky you.." He was now smiling and made his way over to me and I was trying to think of an excuse to weasel out of it. Nearby, I saw a handsome young man talking to the newly crowned King Flynn of Corona.

Time to put my acting skills to good use. I let out a moan and fell to the floor, landing on my side, the young man quickly ran over to where I lay on the ground. "Your Majesty! Are you alright?" Opening my blue eyes in a flash, they were met with soft warm hazel eyes that were full of concern. "I-I'm fine...I just think I need some water and a few minutes of rest."

The young man helped me up and walked me over to a chair and ran to the food table to fetch me some punch. I snuck a glance over at Elsa and saw her give me a look that was between "_Really Nora? Really?_" And "_That was pretty good. Plus you got a cute guy to help you._" _Wait a minute! Where did that last part come from?_

He returned and gave me a glass of punch, which I sincerely thanked him for before taking in the magenta liquid. When I had finished the glass, I mentally laughed at how I actually MUST have been thirsty and gave the man a smile. "Thank you for everything.." I paused, still not knowing his name and he stuck out his hand before saying, "Prince Edvard of Stockholm, Sweden."

Actually looking at him, he was dressed similarly to Hans only his clothes were in a light brown shade. He had warm hazel eyes, chestnut hair, and dimples when he smiled after I took his hand in my own and shook it gently. "I hope I haven't caused you any trouble and taken away your time of enjoyment at this party." He shook his head in a "No" and let another smile slip from his lips.

"Not at all. I was actually just waiting for something exciting to happen."

"Well, nothing is more exciting than helping a dehydrated princess and having the queen see you do it." I teased and he blushed with me blushing back. Wait, blush?

I mentally slapped myself and told myself to pull it together. Glancing over to where Elsa was I saw her giggling at the Duke's dancing as Anna had been forced to dance with him while I had to have a "rest". Anna looked over at me as she was being twirled around and I gave her a small wink which earned me a level six death glare. I turned my attention back to Edvard.

"Once again, thank you Edvard. I'm feeling much better." I stood up, and wobbled a little and Edvard helped me stay up by grabbing my arms in a gentleman-like manner. "Oh. Um...would you, like to dance?" He asked me akwardly. I simply gave him a huge smile and led him out to the dance floor where we waltzed along with all of the other couples. I even noticed Anna, now far away from the Duke, dancing with Hans who held her very close.

Too close.

I also noticed Elsa, looking saddened and nervous, but poised and gentle at the same time. Anna must have brought up something about the gates and the party for Elsa to act so isolated, I thought to myself. Edvard and I continued dancing throughout the night until I noticed Anna and Hans come in from the balconey and push throught the crowd to get to Elsa.

"Excuse me for a minute Edvard."

He politely bowed and I guided myself through the crowd until I reached Elsa and she looked at me. "Nora? I thought you were with that Swedish Prince." I gestured over to where Anna and Hans were still making their way through the people, apologizing the whole way. "I thought I'd come over here and watch my favorite play, **DRAMA WITH ANNA**."

I waved my hands over invisible floating words for emphasis and then put my hands down to see Anna's confused face.

Now, it begins.

* * *

**Hooray! Another chapter in ONE DAY! As you can see, Anna is pretty predictable to Nora and she knows when stuff is going to go down. Yes, I made a Tangled reference with Flynn and Prince Edvard does appear to like Nora. Don't worry, you'll get to see stuff going down in the next chapter. Until then, Amethyst, OUT!**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	5. Marriage

**I give you...(drumroll) DRAMA WITH ANNA! Kidding, that's not actually the name of the chapter but it basically explains that a lot of stuff is gonna go down. Thank you for reviewing/reading/favoriting/following this story, it's really supportive! Okay, Chapter 5!**

* * *

"Elsa."

Elsa turned her attention away from me and towards Anna who curtsied rather akwardly before speaking. "I mean...Queen...Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." She smiled proudly and gestured to Hans, whose arm was linked with hers. He bowed politely, "Your Majesty." Elsa returned the gesture with a polite but reserved curtsey.

"We would like-" Anna started to say until Hans cut her off.

"Your blessing-" Once again Anna cut in with but a single word.

"Of-" They spoke the last word together as though they knew what the other was talking about, which I assumed they did.

"Our marriage!"

Elsa looked at them with a look of suprise and...disbelief? I looked at Anna and could see the complete sincerity in her eyes that was threatening to burst out. "Marriage...?" It was as if the words went throught one of Elsa's ears and just paused there, not finding its way to her brain.

"Yes!" Anna chirped, leaning her head against Hans who was also smiling at Elsa, but with a look of slight concern in his eyes. Then, it finally sunk in what Anna had said and Elsa reacted. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." I decided to pop into the conversation, "Yeah, me too."

"Well, we haven't worked out all of the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-Wait. Would we live here?"

Looking flabbergasted Elsa responded in a somewhat absent-minded matter. "Here?" Then Hans just had to jump into the conversation with his own remark, making me even more suspicious of him. "Absolutely!" Elsa put a gloved hand on her forehead and looked like she was about to get a headache. "Anna-"

She was cut off once more by Anna's cheery voice, she was completely oblivious that Elsa was getting more and more annoyed with all this talk of marriage. "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"

"What? No, no, no, no." This time it was Anna's turn to be cut off, but this moment ended as she continued talking.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-" Anna continued to rant on and I was getting pretty tired of it until Elsa finally put an end to this whole scenario Anna had built up in her mind. "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

Anna looked as if someone had slapped her across the face when she absorbed what Elsa had said. Hans also looked shocked and it bothered me how he had just let Anna do all of the talking. "Wait, what?" I mentally smirked as Hans' face fell into a deep concerned frown and looked at Anna, almost pleadingly."

Elsa straightened up and said in a very serious tone of voice, "May I talk to you, please. Alone." Anna notices Hans' worried face and hooks arms with him tighter to show that she wanted Hans to hear what Elsa had to say. "No. Whatever you have to say you-you can say to the both of us." Elsa let out a deep sigh that would sound to others, regret-filled, but to me it was having to teach Anna a lesson.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's _true love_!" Anna retorted with a serious look on her face. "Anna, what do you know about _true love_?" Elsa inquired, she was getting tired of Anna's attitude lately and honestly, I had to side with Elsa on this whole marriage-thing. Then, the words that came out of Anna's mouth would completely shatter Elsa's inner soul.

"More than you. All you know is how to _shut_ people out."

"Anna.." I would have said more, but I couldn't think of anything I could say that would break the tension building up between my two sisters. Opening my mouth to try to make up an excuse for Elsa's isolation over the past thirteen years, Elsa beat me to it. She took in a deep breath. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer in no. Now, excuse me."

She began to walk away until Hans just had to break the ice that could have gone unbroken. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" Elsa interrupted him but seemed a bit flustered that he even said anything at all, as when Anna and her were talking it was as if Hans wasn't even there. "No. You may not. And I-I think you should go." Anna turned to me, letting go of her grip on Hans and grabbing my arm.

"Nora! Please! If Elsa won't give us her blessing, would you?" I was shocked and taken aback, giving a glance at Elsa, she had turned to look me in the eye and something passed between us. An agreement to not let Anna make a huge life mistake that could alter the course of her future. Letting out a huge breath, I gave her a look and then my response.

"I'm sorry Anna. But this engagement is a no-go for me. You don't have my blessing."

Now Anna was going wild, muttering to Hans about how she truly wanted to get married to him and he simply nodded to whatever she said. Elsa takes this time to sneak away to the royal handler and give him her command. "The party is over. Close the gates." Anna suddenly snapped out of her funk and looked at Elsa with horror in her eyes.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!"

She rushs forward and grabs...oh no. Elsa lets out a loud gasp. "Give me back my glove!" I scooted over across the ballroom floor until I was standing right next to Elsa, trying to give her some support. Anna holds Elsa's blue glove away from her and begins to actuallly desperately beg. "Please, Elsa. _Please_. I can't live like this anymore."

Just by looking at her, you could tell Elsa was trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill out. Even as she uttered those two words that broke Anna's heart, you couldn't see her cry. "_Then leave_." Anna's face went sad, but then transitioned into anger, Elsa meanwhile was walking towards the door, trying to get away from the party.

"...What did I ever do to you?"

I watched a few of the partygoers stop talking amongst each other and turn their attention to Anna's outburst. While a few of them pretended to be interested in the red drapes that hung from the walls.

"Enough, Anna."

Anna unfortunately didn't get the hint and kept yelling at Elsa, causing onlookers to stare. I saw Edvard amongst them and for a minute he looked at me with an apologetic look which I sadly returned.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! **What are you so afraid of**?!"

That did it. Elsa glared at Anna from over her shoulder and moved her hand in a sweeping motion, forgetting about the loss of her glove and letting her emotions out. "I said, Enough!" Big mistake. Ice shards rose from the floor and pointed upwards at Anna, Hans, and the Duke of Wesselton who jumped backwards like a rabbit. He said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

I thought to myself, brave words for a short old bald guy that's hiding behind his guard and wears high heels. "Elsa..." Anna quietly whispered looking shocked that Elsa had powers over the ice and snow. Elsa desperately looked over to me and I quietly whispered, run. She did as I suggested and opened up the door she was leaning against before rushing out of the ballroom with me following closely behind and Anna in pursuit.

Bursting out of the castle, Elsa was greeted by cheers from the crowd of people gathered outside in our courtyard. "There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa...come drink with us." I follow Elsa as she ducks through the crowd, trying to keep her exposed hand away from the people. As she passes a man, he politely bows in her prescence "Queen Elsa."

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" A townswoman with a baby in her arms looking concerned for the new queen. Elsa backs away from the baby, not wanting to hurt it but backs up into a fountain, accidently touching it and freezing the water. The townspeople gasp in shock and Elsa back away from the fountain. The Duke and his goons finally emerge from the doors and the Duke points an accusing finger at Elsa.

"There she is! Stop her!"

Despite the Duke being an arrogant jerk, Elsa warned him to stay away from her in fear of hurting him. "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" However, as the last words left her lips, the hand she had put out in a warning manner released flurries of snow and shot towards the stairs where the Duke was.

His thugs and him slipped down, the now icy staircase and landed in a pile at the base of the stairs. "Monster...Monster!" He spluttered out, trying to get up from the ground. The crowd begins to panick and a snowstorm begins, Anna emerges from the doors and runs towards Elsa. "Elsa!" Hans is following her closely, running a bit like a wimp but I ignored this as I followed Elsa out of the gates.

We run off towards the shoreline and Elsa looks out at the water, cautiously placing a foot on the water, causing the fjord to freeze wherever she steps. Quickly looking to me she gives me a sad smile and which I sadly return with a, "Run as fast as you can away from here. I'll follow and find you." She was about to step onto the water and begin running when we saw Anna descending the stairs and running towards us.

"Elsa! Wait, please!"

She takes another tentative step onto the water and when she is assured that it is thick enough, she begins running across the water. "Elsa, stop!" Anna tries to follow her across the fjord but she falls and slips, making Hans come to her assistance. "Anna!" He helps her up and they look after Elsa as she travels farther and farther away.

"No." Anna whispers.

"Look...the fjord." Hans adds and I look over and notice that Elsa's ice has spreaded across the water, freezing the water and locking the ships into the dock area.

Back in the courtyard, rumors were flying and people were panicking. "Snow? It's...snow...in July." Hans looks to Anna. "Are you alright?" She shivers in the cold and answers, still in shock. "No."

"Did you know?" He added with a look of suspicion, barely visible behind his eyes. "No." Anna replied flatly and he was about to ask me something until the Duke himself started panicking. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" He turned to his thugs and quietly added, "You have to go after her."

"No!" I ran up to him and got all in his face in a very unprincess-like manner. "Can't you see she's just as scared as you are?! She left so she wouldn't hurt anyone! She's just protecting the kingdom from herself!" He then pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You're defending the witch! You must have sorcery in you too!"

I smirked at him and looked at Anna in a "Goodbye" manner before responding with obvious happiness in my voice. "Yes, I do." I pushed my hand in front of me, causing a huge blast of air and blowing off the Duke's toupee into the face of one of his guards. I let out a triumphant laugh filled with pure bliss and joy of being myself before thinking of flying, and lifting up into the air.

Everyone looked up at me in pure shock and I simply blasted some air out in front of me, pushing me backwards towards the North Mountain where Elsa had traveled. I smiled and began laughing at everyone's faces but stopped short when I wondered what Edvard must think of me. _No! Forget Edvard! You've only known him for a day! Not even, only eight hours! You liking him is like Anna and Hans getting married! Forget about him...you're free now._

So away I went, flying through the air not caring about the snow that was stinging my face and the small cloud that emerged from my mouth when I breathed out. Being around Elsa when I was little, meant I needed to be strong in the cold and ignore it. This started the little saying Elsa and I had.

**The cold never bothered me anyways.**

* * *

**Well, as you can see..Elsa and Nora have their own little mantra. Nora's powers are finally revealed to everyone and Elsa unleashes a snowstorm on Arendelle. Whoo! I'm afraid the next chapter is going to be pretty short, but I'll try and add more details in the creation of the ice palace. Apologies, yes, Nora is going to steal some of Elsa's lines in Let it Go and she is going to help her create the palace. Until the next chapter...Bye!**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	6. North Mountain

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the lyrics from 'Let it Go', Mr. And Mrs. Robert Lopez do and I am just adding them into my story. Nora is NOT a clone of Elsa and can actually be more like Anna at times and her dress is NOT the same. I gave Nora some of Elsa's lines in the song that I though would best fit her personality and powers, and they are also becoming more suspicious of Hans' true motivations...Alright. Enjoy!**

* * *

After flying for about a half and hour, I spotted Elsa walking up the base of the North Mountain with her exposed hand held by her gloved one. She was afraid she could hurt someone else way out here and I begged to differ, no one lived this far away from Arendelle.

"Elsa!"

Looking up at me, she gasped in shock and her eyes became wider at the sight of me hovering in mid-air. As soon as I landed, I knew the questions were going to pour out so I had to do my best to answer them. Running over to catch up with Elsa, we continued to walk up the mountain, with me making us both fly for a while.

Answering every question she threw at me and even started laughing, since I had not used my powers in so long, I had almost forgetten that I even possessed them. It felt good to be free and I wanted it to remain this way, no one else gets us and now we can cut loose and break away from everyone else.

"What do you suppose will happen to Anna?

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to imagine what was going on right now with her, but then snapped them open.

"Oh, you know. She'll probably keep the gates open for now and have a few parties until she finally marries Hans."

Elsa cringed at the thought of that, but I continued.

"Then he'll propose to the Arendelle Comittee that she be crowned queen, therefore making him king..."

My eyes widened in realization and I stopped walking up the mountain. Elsa looked at me funny and waved a hand in front of my face, but I wasn't giving any sort of response. "Well? What would happen next?"

"He-Hans that is...would, be king." Elsa looked at me in confusion and then opened her mouth to start questioning my silence, but I was already explaining.

"You heard him! He has thirteen older brothers! In line for the throne! What are the chances, that he is going to live long enough to be able to become King of the Southern Isles? He's only known Anna for a day and yet he proposes? What kind of a person does that? Plus he must know that Anna's been locked up forever and is desperate to find love, so he uses and manipulates her!"

Elsa stared at me for a few minutes and then nodded her head in understanding because everything I had said, made perfect sense. I was sure that my logic was correct and I hoped that Anna would look past his good looks and try to find out more about him, eventually realizing the conclusion I had made that he was using her to become King of Arendelle.

Not likely though. She was too happy at finally finding her perfect guy, her prince charming, her true love.

But all of that was nonsense.

I finally realized that we were nearing the top of the mountain and that it sort of sloped at the top, but Elsa didn't seem to mind and had been silent, lost in though when I brought up my Hans' possible motivations. She turned to look behind her, where Arendelle was barely visible and she began to sing.

( Just to help you keep up, I'm putting their names over the lyrics that they sing and both if they both sing it )

Elsa:

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight _

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

She stood a little taller and didn't look behind her again, I continued from where she stopped.

Nora:

_The wind is howling_

_Like this swirling storm inside_

_You couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows you've tried_

Elsa began her decade-old mantra, but it was much sadder this time and I had a feeling that she felt like she had let papa down by revealing her powers

Elsa:

_Don't let them in, Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always had to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

She pulled her one glove off of her hand and let my winds carry it high up into the air and out of sight. Then using her hands to conjure swirls of her snow magic, producing sparkling snowflakes. We began to sing together, our voices in perfect harmony.

Elsa & Nora:

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

Rising her hand in the air and curling her fingers in a graceful motion, she lifted a snowman out of the ground and I immediatly recognized it as Olaf, from when we were younger. Creating a wall of snow, Elsa gestured her hands in a sharp motion, causing the snow to turn heavy and fall to the ground like a curtain.

Elsa:

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyways_

Using dramatic hand gestures, I caused swirls of snow to rise from drifts and briefly curl into my signature swirls. Meanwhile, Elsa unclasped the blue gem that held her cloak on and it fluttered away on the winds I were creating, that were getting stronger by the second.

She looked over her shoulder, where Arendelle was now out of sight, and out of mind for us. I laughed a little as she did a little jump before running towards a cliff where two sides of land were separated. We smiled at each other before smiling at the snow that was gently falling and the wind that blew in our faces, not in a bad way, but in a calming way.

Nora:

_It's funny how some distance _

_Makes everything seem small _

Elsa:

_And the fears that once controlled me _

_Can't get to me at all _

Then, we went our own ways as the lyrics we each sang went into different tunes and meanings. While Elsa continued her song, I continued mine.

Elsa/**Nora**:

_It's time to see what I can do/_**Standing in the cold thin air**

_To test the limits and break through/_**I finally can breathe**

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me/_**I know I left a life behind**

_I'm free/_**But I'm too relieved to grieve**

She let a blast of her powers make a pile of snow and I let my winds blow away the snow to create a beautiful icy staircase. While she ran up the stairs in her excitement, I used my winds to fly faster thanever before and reached the top long before she did.

Elsa:

_Let it go, let it go_

Nora:

_I am one with the wind and sky_

Elsa:

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

Finally reaching the top of her staircase, she let out a leap of joy and walked into the middle-ish of the snow.

Elsa & Nora:

_Here we stand and here we'll stay _

_Let the storm rage on _

When we said "stand", Elsa lifted her skirt enough to stomp her foot down onto the ground, causing a large icy snowflake to grow out from where the impact of her foot had landed. She then raised her arms upwards and the snowflake was soon tranforming into a large and magnificent ice palace. Adding details to the palace, I used my air power to create various snowflake, swirled, and rosemaling patterns in the castle. Elsa was creating the columns and built a beautiful chandelier.

Nora:

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

Elsa:

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

Nora:

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast_

Elsa & Nora:

_We're never going back _

_The past is in the past_

As she spoke these words, she removed her crown and looked at it for a second before throwing it behind her and smiling. Honestly, I didn't quite have the same reaction. That crown had been in the royal family for over two hundred years and she has the uncivilized manner of **throwing it away?!** I would have said something but I realized that this was her way of moving on, so I went with it.

Elsa & Nora:

_Let it go, let it go_

While singing this, Elsa let her hair out of its complex hairstyle and it came out as an incricate braid instead. I did the same, and...well, let's just say that Elsa had to help me fix it later...for three hours...

Nora:

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

Our dresses began to transform as Elsa turned her teal dress into an icy sky blue off-shoulder long-sleeved dress with a crystalline bodice and a translucent ice cape that had large snowflake designs on it. Meanwhile, my purple dress that looked so much like Anna's switched into a sparkling royal purple dress similar to Elsa's only sleeve-less and my cape had swirly designs on it.

Elsa & Nora:

_Let it go, let it go_

Putting out her arms, her sleeves turned from black to the same sky blue as the rest of her dress and we started making our way towards the balconey. With Elsa walking with grace and attitude, very un-queenly-like.

Elsa:

_That perfect girl is gone_

I used the wind to push open the ice doors and we looked out at the setting sun.

Elsa & Nora:

_Here we stand in the light of day _

_Let the storm rage on _

_The cold never bothered us anyway_

We suddenly spun on our heels (_literally, we had on high heels_) and slammed the doors, finishing the last line of our song.

Finally, for the first time in forever...we were free to be who we really were.

* * *

**See what I did there? I used the Demi Lovato version lyrics for Nora when Elsa was singing the normal lines (they are in BOLD). Sorry if you're confused, but I think it went better than I thought it would, so...yeah. Christmas Break is still a bit aways so, my updates will be a little more spaced until then, but hopefully I can post a chapter next week! Until then... (mysteriously while drinking a slushie) FAREWELL! (Laughs like a creeper and floats away)**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	7. Ice Palace

**Okay, so I have the list of events that have happened somfar and how many days the course of the movie goes through...so here it is,**

**Day 1-Coronation Ceremony & After-Party (That goes until the next day-ish)**

**Day 2-Elsa & Nora run away and build the Ice Palace**

**Day 3-A visitor arrives at the palace**

**(Yeah, you get the gist.) Well, Enjoy! (Please tell me if there ary any typos or incorrect forms of grammer!**

* * *

"It looks amazing Elsa!"

We were currently touring the entire ice palace and adding a few rooms and details as we made our way around. I had definitely underestimated the size of this complex structure but Elsa apparently hadn't, she in fact led the way through the long empty halls. Finding a large room behind beautifully sculpted doors, she walked up the few stairs and grew two thrones of ice from the ground, sitting down in one of the thrones.

"Ahh! Now it feels like a real home. Have a seat Nora."

She gestured to the seat beside hers and once I sat down, the snowflake pattern embedded into the throne shifted into a pattern of swirls and tornados. I smiled and sat up straighter, feeling very elegant, then a thought crossed my mind for the first time since arriving here.

"Do you think someone has been sent to some after us?" Elsa looked at me and arched her eyebrow, as if pondering if I was seriously asking that question.

"Nora. To all of them, **we're** **monsters**. Dangerous, monsters that should be left alone. Trust me. No one is going to be looking for us."

Sensing the unspoken tension building in the room, I gently got up from the throne of ice and excused myself from the room. Walking around to the grand hallway Elsa had shown me, I smiled when an idea crossed my mind and I momentarily closed my eyes before summoning my powers and carving the ice.

I saw faces.

Lots and lots of faces.

People I knew and loved, my friends and family.

I thought of them as I carved lightly on Elsa's ice walls and hovered my hands over the ice to create several three-dimensional portraits. Just like the old gallery at the palace, I though sadly to myself worrying for Anna.

"They look beautiful.."

Jumping at the sound of Elsa's voice, I turned to see her looking at the portrait that I had made of her and she gently brushed her hand against it. It was her at the coronation a few hours ago, before all of...this...occured. Wearing her teal dress, her hair up, and crown on her head, I had got down as many details as I could.

Making her way around the hall, she saw a picture of Anna and even one of Edvard, at which I blushed a bit, embaressed. At the end of the hall on the large back wall, was a picture of our whole family, father and mother included. I had tried to look back in time to capture their faces and had somewhat succeeded, having them seated next to Anna, Elsa, and myself.

Elsa let out a small and light gasp and her eyes widened in wonder at the sight of the icy mural and I even saw a small frozen tear fall from her eyes, but she wiped it away quickly and regained her composure. Even though she was free, she was still trying to get out of the regal and majestic queenly state that she had been building up since she was thirteen.

"Thanks! Do you really think so? 'Cause I don't think that any painting or sculpture could truly capture their likeness." Her smile only widened and she used her hand to gesture me to follow her to a room on the left-hand side of the mural. "You're so humble Nora, you should know that you are very special." I gave a shy smile and then she opened the door to the room and I gasped in suprise.

The room had an icy vanity, bed, wardrobe, and french doors that led out to a side-of-the-castle balcony that overlooked the side of the mountain and the forest below. There was also a chandelier that resembled the one near the main entrance only smaller and a small square door that I barely saw, next to the wardrobe. "Wow! This is amazing! What's that?" I gestured to the small door in the floor and she put on a grim smile.

"I know its unlikely...but in case the castle should be under attack, its a trap door that leads under the castle, where the real mountain is. I also made a door at the very base of the castle that should be used in the case of an emergency."

As always, Elsa had a safety plan in case things went wrong, but hopefully things wouldn't go wrong. "Thank you Elsa." Before I could help it, a yawn escaped from my mouth and my eyes drooped a bit. "You should get some sleep Nora. Today has been a..." She paused, looking for the right word to describe all of the chaos that had gone down today. "...tiring and stressful day."

Walking out of my room, Elsa began to close my doors and things got akwardly silent. "Okay then...Goodnight!" I slid across my room and walked over to the wardrobe to find it full of icy dresses, looking like Elsa's. Not that I wasn't grateful for the supply of clothes, but I think the designs needed to have "me" written all over it. Slipping (no pun intended) on one of the ice blue nightgowns, I swirled my finger around to create a mini tornado that I dropped to the floor.

It grew in size and enveloped me in a pale purple light as it was also spinning faster and faster and faster. When it suddenly died down, I was wearing a comfortable nightdress that had the appearance of silk and was the color of lavender. I let out my braided hair so that it flowed freely and hopped onto my bed with its mattress, suprisingly soft, almost like it was filled with powdered snow.

Sleep came easily to me, like it always did, and I found myself dreaming of the coronation and the party, as well as the construction of the palace. When the main "storyline" part of my dream was over, I somehow returned to my time with Edvard at the party.

**( Flashback Dream )**

_"You write poems? So do I! May I hear one of yours?" He looked away shyly for a second but then looked at me and smiled. "As you wish your majesty." Brows furrowed and eyes spaced out in thought, he snapped his fingers when he came up with an idea, took a deep breath, and uttered out his poem._

_"There is a Princess of Norway_

_Who lives in a castle by the bay_

_She is gentle and fair,_

_with chocolate colored hair, _

_and her name is Nora"_

_I was silent for a moment, yet internally laughing at his cute poem about me and my chocolate colored hair. "What's up with the ending?" He gave a small laugh and told me he couldn't think or anything that rhymed with Nora and decided to try it again._

_"Det er en Princess of Norge _

_som bor i et slott ved fjorden _

_hun var mild og rettferdig _

_med sjokolade farget hår _

_og hennes navn var-"_

_I cut him off and gave him a huge smile, he asked if that it was better in Norwegian or if he should switch to Swedish and I simply told him that I spoke Norwegian fluently as well. Talking throughout the night, we learned a lot about each other. Prince Edvard Magnus Thornell is the twenty year old Prince of Stockholm and was invited to the coronation to represent Sweden as an only child, means he will be crowned king in a matter of months._

_Trying not to tell him much about Elsa and Anna, I said things were simple in the palace although a little quiet and sometimes lonely, walking the empty halls. We had started dancing the Arendelle Waltz when I had spotted Anna and Hans walking through the crowd. _

_The beginning of the end._

**( Flashback Dream ends )**

Suddenly, my dream took a dramatic turn as I saw Hans with a crown upon his head sitting in the throne with Elsa and I locked up in some sort of dungeon. Anna was sock-sliding through the halls and horseback riding through the country, completely oblivious that her sisters were being treated like criminals by her husband.

I started screaming through the bars of the cell and tried to use my powers to free myself, but they wouldn't work! I quickly woke up, breathing hard and feeling slightly sweaty, apparently I had also been screaming but Elsa had not heard. The walls of ice must have been sound proof, and I was thankful that Elsa had not heard my yelling, as she might have thought that someone had snuck in and attacked me.

Looking around the room, I fell out of my bed when I noticed that the walls were now a pale greenish color instead of the calm blue. Swiftly creating a purple robe from my powers (don't ask how, I'm not really sure myself...) I put it on and opened the balcony doors, just in time to see the sun rise from over the hills. I quietly began to sing the song Elsa and I had sang while creating the ice palace and started making mini tornados that I threw onto the snow down below.

"**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky...**"

Watching as the mini tornados grew in size, I became frightened and back away from the balcony, but the hurricanes filled with icy snow were already heading down the mountain, towards the forest. Flinching as I heard the snapping of several trees and a few screams, presumably from animals, I crept back over to my bed and tucked myself under the sheets.

"Today is going to be different. Today will be a beautiful day full of freedom and designing more of the palace and not having to worry about anything or anyone."

I kept whispering this to myself and didn't realize that this would soon come back to haunt me, jinxing myself. For someone was already hiking up the mountain, the second this thought was running through my head.

_Curse you karma._

* * *

**Well, looks like Nora and Elsa will be recieving some unexpected guests. Who could it be? (Starts hooing like an owl) Whoo, Whooo, Whooooooo?! Nora has revealed another hidden talent, Ice Sculpting! Anyways, sorry if this chapter seems short, BUT the next chapter will probably be longer. If you have ANY questions about Nora, Edvard, or the story itself, feel free to ask either in a review or you can PM me.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following, I LOVE YOU ALL! Goodnight.**

**§~ Amethyst ~§**


	8. Unexpected Arrival

**Had a small case lf writers block, no biggie, 'cause I'm back on the track Jack!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the song For the First Time in Forever, nor its reprise. Robert Lopez and his wife Kristen Anderson Lopez do. This chapter is a bit overdue, so expect at least two more chapters this weekend. Ok? Ok. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Someone is coming..._

"Elsa? Did you say something?" She looked up at me, eyes wide taking her gaze off of the icy chess pieces I had carved a few hours prior. "No. Why?" I frowned and put my head down in my humiliation, she must have thought I was slowly going crazy. "No. It-It's nothing." Moving her crystalline queen piece, she took my bishop and smiled triumphantly. "Checkmate."

My jaw practically hit the ground, why was she so good at chess? I let a pout emerge from my lips and crossed my arms rather childishly, ever since I was younger, I had always been a bit of a sore loser. Especially when it came to playing with Elsa.

"Ugh. You want to do something else?"

She gave me an evil smile, before teasing me. "But we're having sooo much fun!" From this remark, she recieved a level seven glare from me before I let a smile appear on my face and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I let myself stop the laughter emerging from my mouth and just gave her a huge smile. "Nothing, it's just-I haven't seen you this happy and free since...well, forever!" Giving me a small smile, she looked out one of the icy windows to see the sun getting ready to set. "I'm glad you're here. Or else, I'd be alone."

I was about to say more until the voice came back to me again.

_They're getting closer..._

Looking at the door, I almost expected it to burst open and guards from the kingdom would take us back to Arendelle as prisoners. But this didn't happen of course. "Someone's coming..."

"What do you mean Nora?"

Darn. I said that out loud didn't I? Should I hide this information from her, or tell her the message the wind had sent to me? "I mean that someone is coming. Here. To the ice palace, from Arendelle most likely." Getting up from her chair she left me at the table with the chess set and walked over to a door, opening it and stepping out onto a smaller balcony.

Staring out into the distance, she stood straight and tall, with her hands held together like when she wore her gloves. I got up from my seat and approached her, standing beside her to see what she was looking at. It was the sun setting purple and blue on the horizon, it reminded me of Elsa and myself and the colors we were each so fond of.

Then, I saw another color, a flash of something else. A flash of...pink?

"Anna..." I whispered, under my breath.

Elsa glided back into the palace and I followed after her, shutting the door on my way back in. As soon as she descended the stairs on the right-hand side of the main entrance room, she began to make her way up the other side of stairs until we both heard it.

A knock on the door.

Hiding behind a pillar of ice with Elsa, I sent a small gust of air that opened the doors, allowing us to see Anna. She was now wearing a blue dress with a black bodice that had her favorite rosemaling patterns, as well as a magenta cape around her shoulders held together by two opposing heart-shaped pins.

A matching pink cap with white on the edges sat upon her head and a light blue dress was underneath her main one, with light blue mittens on her hands and her hair in two pigtails like when she was younger. She walked into the room and looked around smiling in delight, her eyes lit up with wonder at the beauty in the room.

"Elsa? Nora? It's me...Anna?!"

Elsa emerges from behind the pillar and cautiously makes her way out into the open so that Anna could see her. I slowly follow a few steps behind her, trying to remain somewhat hidden.

"Anna."

She widens her eyes in suprise at Elsa's new hairstyle and dress, not really noticing me standing behind Elsa. "Whoa, you look different...It's a good different...And this place is amazing." Proving her point, she took one more glance around the large room, her eyes resting on the fountain for a moment.

Elsa gave a wary smile and chose her words carefully and politely, or so it seemed to me.

"Thank you, I never knew what we-" she pulled me out from behind her so that Anna could see me better, "-were capable of." I give Anna a small smile which she returned in an instant. She starts to ascend the stairs and I notice Elsa starting to stiffen up and look more uncomfortable.

"...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-"

Elsa now begins to back up away from Anna, as she makes her way half-way up the stairs. She seems much more on guard as she answers Anna's comment without a second thought. "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize...But you should probably go, please." Anna looked surprised upon hearing Elsa words.

"But I just got here."

"...You belong in Arendelle."

"So do you."

Anna takes another careful step up the stairs, but Elsa notices and takes another step away from her. "No. I belong here. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa looked away and for a millisecond, I saw the pain of hurting Anna when we were younger flash through her mind. "...Actually, about that-"

She was interrupted by another voice from outside counting for some weird reason.

"58...59...60." I looked out towards the door but was too far away to see anyone outside. "Wait. What is that?" I inquired, curious to know whom Anna had possibly traveled with to get all the way up here. Suddenly a real live snowman comes running in through the doors, waving at me.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?" Elsa appeared more shocked than I was and a small smile of remembrance crossed her mind for a split second. Olaf looked up at her and for a second he looked like he was intimidated by her gaze upon him. "You built me. You remember that?" He gave a small bashful smile up at Elsa.

"And you're alive?"

He looked at her for a minute, almost as if wondering what the true answer was himself. "Umm...I think so?" Anna kneels down beside Olaf and he turns to give her a swift smile before looking back up at me. "He's just like the one we built as kids...We were so close. We can be like that again."

Elsa lets a brief smile allow itself onto her face but it quickly disappears, I think she must have thought of how she had hurt Anna. He face drops and turns into a combination between a frown and a concerned look. "No, we can't." She turns to walk up the second story of stairs and I hand back to see what will happen. "Goodbye, Anna." She adds before turning to go away back to her room, presumably.

"Elsa, wait-"

For a minute she turns just to call over her shoulder, "I'm just trying to protect you. Come on Nora.." I quickly ran up the stairs to join her in her escape from Anna. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again."

She began to pursue us as we made our way towards the stairs.

( Again, I am putting their names over the lyrics they sing )

Anna:

_Please don't slam the door. _

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore._

Elsa and I quickly swerved around an almost see-through ice pillar before Anna followed after us, determined to bring us home.

Anna:

'_Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand._

_For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand._

_We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear._

_'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here._

We're finally in the living-space area of the palace, and for a second, Elsa has a look of gratefulness written on her features, but it soon disappears. I decide to finally say something, as its due time for me to speak.

Nora:

**Anna, **

**Please go back home,**

**Your life awaits.**

**Go enjoy the sun**

**And open up the gates.**

"Yeah, but-" Anna tries to intervene but is cut off by Elsa.

Elsa:

**We know! **

**You mean well, but leave us be. Yes, **

**We're alone, but we're alone and free **

**Just stay away and you'll be safe from me**

During this time, we had all walked out onto the large balcony and when Anna moved closer to Elsa, she turned away and went back inside.

Anna/Elsa:

_Actually we're not_/**What do you mean you're not**?

_I get the feeling you don't know_/**What do I not know**?

_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

Anna let a noticeable cringe spread across her features followed by a weak smile that wasn't really a smile.

"What?!" Elsa's eyes were wide in fear and I saw small snowflakes beginning to appear in the air.

"You two have kind of set off an eternal winter.. everywhere"

"Wait, what? **Everywhere**?!" I was seriously taken aback by her words. An eternal winter? That couldn't possibly be a good thing for Arendelle.

Anna smiled confidently and gave Elsa a look of encouragement, "Well, it's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't, I — I don't know how!"

She looked to me desperately, almost pleadingly. "Neither do I!" Anna wouldn't have it however and refused to listen to our confessions of having no way to undo the damage that had been done. "Sure you can! I know you can!"

Anna/Elsa & Nora:

_'Cuz for the first time in forever,_/**We are such fools, We can't be free**

_You don't have to be afraid_/**No escape from the storm inside of me**

_We can work this out together_/**Can't control the curse**

_We'll reverse the storm you've made_/**Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!**

Now the snowflakes had become flurries of snow that were blowing faster and faster around the room in a swirling pattern. My powers weren't helping either, creating small tornados that picked up the snow and spun it around until they disintegrated.

Anna/Elsa & Nora:

_Don't panic_/**There's so much fear!**

_We'll make the sun shine bright_/**You're not safe here!**

_We can face this thing together_/**No!**

_We can change this winter weather_/**AHHHHH...**

_And everything will be all right..._/**WE CAN'T!**

I let off a little steam that takes the form of a blast of cold air that creates a spiral, blasting away from me and towards the middle of the room, where Anna is. Elsa's fear however, is so strong and powerful that she manages to suck her mini-blizzard into her before releasing it into a powerful wave in the form of a sharp, icy snowflake.

My cold gust of air hits Anna before Elsa's ice does.

Hitting her right in the chest, she takes in a sharp breaths before grasping her...heart.

Elsa and I look at each other and for a split second, one thought crosses both of our minds.

_What have we done?_

* * *

**Huzzah! Now we just have to see what happens in the next chapter! (don't worry guys, I won't leave you hanging) As you can see, Nora's powers accidentally did hurt Anna, minorish-ly, not as bad as Elsa's. She's also a sore loser when it comes to games, kinda like me...there will be a few plot twists and turns that Nora will create, so hang in there guys! I am LOVING the reviews/favorites/follows/readers and I hope this story will continue to be AWESOME!**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	9. Playing Defense

**Sorry for the hold-up guys, I'm busy at the moment writing my other story as well and school is still going, so yeah... Oh well! The important thing is that another chapter is up and I AM STILL ALIVE! Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

I watch as Olaf rushes in along with a strange man I didn't recognize. The man slides on the ice and rushes over to Anna's side. "Anna. Are you okay?" She gets to her feet, standing straighter trying to convince him that she was fine. From the looks of his outfit, I'd say he was an ice harvester.

"I'm okay...I'm fine."

Looking right at her, I can tell she's trying to hide some kind of pain and that she probably wouldn't be feeling so good later on. Elsa, now out of her frightened shock, looks at at the strange man helping Anna stay up. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." For a brief moment, the man looked up at me and then back down to Anna and in that short period of time, I saw something in his eyes.

He cared about Anna, deeply.

"No, I know we can figure this out together-" Anna continued to try and talk to us.

Elsa looked distraught and when she spoke, she sounded desperate. She wanted Anna to leave to prevent another disaster from happening. We had hurt Anna and she knew it.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop us?"

Anna remains silent and I notice the wind is starting to pick up slowly and ice shards are growing from the walls. The man puts a protective arm around Anna, which doesn't seem to get her to notice the spikes protruding from the walls and the small tornado blizzards rising. "Anna, I think we should go."

She looked like she was close to tears when she opened her mouth to speak to us, and in that moment, it was just the three of us. "I'm not leaving without you Elsa, Nora." Elsa had a heartbroken look on her face, but she had made a choice. Anna would have to leave whether she liked it or not. "Yes, you are."

Elsa waves her arm and aims it at the floor where a large fierce snowman rises out of the ground. He stares at Anna, Olaf, and the strange man with a menacing look and they simply look at him in fear. Grabbing Anna and the man by the scruff of their necks in one hand, he holds Olaf in a tight grip with his other hand.

"Stop! Put us down!" Anna tried to protest, but the snowman either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her complaints.

He promptly throws the two of them out of the palace and they slide down the icy steps before landing on their butts in the snow.

"Go away!" He roars at them and then throws Olaf's head at a large snow-covered rock where it sticks. "Heads up!" The rest of his body slams into the snowbank and he is sure to warn Anna and the ice harvester to duck. "Watch out for my butt!" The snowman turns around to come back to the castle when Anna steps up, forming a snowball in her hand.

"It is not nice to throw people!"

I watch as the ice harvester tries to hold her back but it all ends with her small snowball hitting the snowman in the shoulder. He roars loudly and chases them down the mountain. I move away from the door where I had been standing, watching the whole scene in front of my eyes.

"Do you think they'll be okay? With the snowman on their heels?"

It hit me that she was still upstairs and only I had followed the large snowman downstairs. I swiftly made my way up the stairs, only tripping once, and saw Elsa with her arms crossed pacing back and forth across the icy floor. She was mumbling her mantra and I walked over to her to try and calm her nerves, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel."

"Elsa? You have to try and calm down."

All around the room, icy spikes much like the ones at the coronation party began to emerge from the ground and slither down the walls.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!"

A crack is heard from the walls and she finally looks up to notice the shards of ice taking over the castle. Uncrossing her hands, she stares at them, clenching and unclenching them making fists before looking up at me with pure fear in her eyes.

_Get ready to fight, Nora..._

Well this was just great. I accidentally hurt my little sister and now I had something else to deal with? Of course my day just had to get worse.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Anna had been chased away and the snowman, Marshmallow, I decided to call him, had returned to the palace. Using my winds, I was able to levitate him into the air which he smiled and pretended he could actually fly. Despite being such a fierce-looking snowman, he was actually just a big softie that wanted to protect Elsa and I.

Dawn began to rise and Marshmallow went back to guarding the palace while I decided to fix my hair...again. Looking in my vanity, my hair was now windblown and sticking out in several different directions, like it often did after I controlled the air. Then I saw out of my window, figures appearing from the horizon.

Slowly making their way up the steep mountain to reach the more level ground where the palace stood. I should've known, it was Hans.

He was accompanied by at least a dozen guards as well as two of the Duke of Wesselton's thugs whom I had recognized. Hans then turned to his men and spoke loud and clear, obviously confident of his public speaking.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen or the Princess. Do you understand?"

The Duke's thugs look at each other and some kind of message is passed through them, as if they plan to defy Hans' order. A large mound of snow rises from the ground and I realize, it's Marshmallow. He defends the palace and yells at the men to go away but the Prince of the Southern Isles begins to attack him.

It is just now that I run downstairs to find Elsa and to warn her, not to open the doors. I am too late. She's by the door, popping her head outside to see the ensuing battle between the snowman and the prince. The Duke's thugs spot her and whisper something to one another before running up the steps towards Elsa.

We quickly evacuate to the second story of the palace, but here we are trapped. Elsa speaks, her voice filled with absolute fear of these men as they point their crossbows at her.

"No. Please."

One of the thugs fires an arrow at her but at the last second, she blocks it by creating an ice wall, the arrow literally inches away from her face. "Elsa!" I yell and when the second thug fires an arrow at me, I summon a powerful shield of air that makes the arrow hit a wall, causing it to snap in half and fall before my feet.

"Stay away!"

The thugs reposition themselves to take another shot, but Elsa simply warns them to leave, not truly wanting to hurt them. Elsa shoots ice at the thugs but they simply dodge it and reload their crossbows. I shoot a small blast of air at them which manages to get their hair ruined, but nothing more. I guess Elsa would have to try and do offense which I knew she could never do.

I was wrong. Again.

We were literally fighting for our lives here, she eventually did start using her powers for offense, while I created protective invisible barriers. In two fast actions, Elsa traps one of the thugs in a cage of ice spikes against the wall, with one large icy spike threatening his neck. Moving over to him, I created a shield of air to ensure he couldn't move at all.

With the other, Elsa formed a wall of ice that pushed the other one away from her and towards the door. The door soon opened from the pressure and now the thug was headed for the balcony, with the wall of ice pushing him away. Suddenly, Hans appeared with his guards and saw the thug Elsa had trapped as well as the one she was currently fighting.

"Queen Elsa! Princess Nora! Don't be the monsters they fear you are."

We immediately snap out of out rage of hate and look at Hans, overwhelmed and frightened. Elsa lets her wall fall down and I release my shield from the man in the cage of spikes. Because I had run over to Elsa, in case this was some sort of trick, I hadn't seen the thug against the wall with the spikes aim his crossbow at Elsa.

At the last minute, I saw Hans' eyes shift up before he quickly moved the arm of the thug in an upwards direction, heading for the chandelier. There was a loud cracking noise and suddenly the chandelier was heading straight for us! Elsa was too frightened to try and use her powers again and didn't take my hand when I started flying faster than her running.

She made a daring leap out of the way but ended up being knocked out once she hit the floor. I stop my flying and rush down to her aid to check if she's alright.

"Elsa? Elsa! Elsa can you hear me?! Elsa!"

Then, I'm hit in the back of the head with something hard.

_Darkness takes over my vision._

* * *

**Ooh! Will Nora and Elsa be alright? What will become of them and all of the other guards? TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR...CHAPTER 10! (Jk, it will probably be sooner!)**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	10. The Dungeon

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but if it helps...it could have been longer. It's officially Break at school and I've been sorta slacking off and taking cat-naps (breaks from school are beautiful things!). Christmas is in a few days so, I'm getting hyped up, mainly 'cause I've had like a gazillion candy canes over the course of a week. Anyways, enough talk! Read on ladies and gents!**

* * *

I awoke to near-darkness and blinked the blurriness from my eyes before taking a good look around. The walls were made of cold damp stones that had a musky odor protruding from them and a door was on my right. There was only one long window facing out onto the fjord so that I could see a blizzard beginning to form all around.

Starting to move, I found my hands and feet were covered and held down by thick metal chains, so as to prevent me from using my powers. Around me, there were various piles of chain and quite a few cracks on the walls, it hit me like a slap in the face.

I was in the dungeon.

Honestly this was the one place where I truly didn't want to be, my dream from just a day ago could be coming true for all I know. Hearing a scuffling noise on my left, I found a loose stone in the wall and was able to knock it out with the large metal case surrounding my hand. Looking through the hole I had made, there was a familiar face gazing back at me, and I smiled.

It wasn't Elsa, but it was someone else I had been worried about.

"Edvard!"

"Nora? Er-Princess Nora? What in the world are you doing here?"

I was happy that he asked why I was here, it meant that he didn't just see me as a monster that had to be locked away, despite that my own view of myself had come down to that. "The guards locked me in here, I think. What are you doing in the dungeons?!" He put his head down as if he were experiencing a terrible flashback but soon shook it away and allowed himself a smile.

"As soon as you and Queen Elsa ran from Arendelle, a mob was voting whether or not to go after you two. I tried to defend you and the Queen but the Duke had me thrown in here and had his thugs guard for a few days."

While he told his tale I had unconsciously lowered my head, so that I was no longer making eye contact with him. It was all my fault, if I had just manned up and danced with the Duke, we never would have met and he wouldn't be suffering in here. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me now.

"I'm so sorry Edvard. I'm so sorry that you're in here because of me." His hazel eyes softened at my apology and he simply put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "I don't regret anything, you know? I'm proud to call myself your friend."

I opened my mouth to say more, but then suddenly there was a clicking noise coming from the other side of the door in my cell. "You have to go now, but I will see you soon!" Before I could protest, Edvard grabbed the stone that filled the space between us and shoved it back into its place just as the door opened, revealing...

"Prince Hans?"

He handed a torch he carried to a guard behind him and stepped closer towards me before the door closed behind him. "What do you want?" I tried to sound polite and somewhat accepting, but that couldn't hide the bitter edge to my voice. Either he chose to ignore my question or he hadn't heard me speak.

Walking over to the window, he held his hands behind his back, a few inches from his sword which was sheathed in his belt.

"Winter is truly a beautiful season. It just...isn't the season that most people would enjoy. I mean, everything freezes, it becomes cold outside, and accidents can happen out of the fjord. Wouldn't you agree? Your highness?"

I didn't know what he was planning, so I decided to play along and slowly nodded my head so he knew his mini-speech had gotten to my brain. "What you say is true, but there are some who do enjoy it and wish it were to exist on some hot summer days." I snapped, and this definitely caught his attention as he spun on his heels (not actual heels like the Dukes) and faced me quickly, kneeling so that he was at my sitting level.

"Touché. Princess."

Personally, I felt that Hans was too close for comfort for my taste and awkwardly slid a few inches away from the nearing prince, hoping he would get the message. There was a brief silence and I began looking around the room, hoping one of us would actually say something.

Silence.

Until I broke it.

"Where is Elsa? Why don't you let us go? We're a threat to all of Arendelle." I pointed out of the window with my covered hand, towards the blizzard that just kept on growing like a wildfire. "Can't you see that?" He remained silent and simply stared into my eyes, like really staring and it was making me uncomfortable under his gaze.

"_You_ should get back to Anna.."

"Anna has not yet returned." I gasped in shock and my eyes grew wider. Something bad must have happened to her after she was hit with Elsa's ice and my wind. The first thing that flowed into my mind towards Anna was guilt, followed by concern, and then..the possibility of having inflicted serious injury to my baby sister.

Hans put on a poker face and stood up again, heading for the door. How could he be so calm?! This was his not-quite fiancé! My little sister!

A small yet powerful breeze drifted into the room and blew small piles of dust into mini-cyclones. He noticed my "out of it" expression written on my face and knocked on the door five times, signifying to the awaiting guard, that he was coming back out.

As the door opened, and he had stepped outside, I could hear him give a faint whisper, "_Just, stop the winter. Please._" Whether he chose to listen or not, I whispered back to him, the wind carrying my heartbroken voice to his ears.

"_Don't you see? I can't. Just,...let Elsa and I go._"

I was close to tears now, and I didn't care if he saw this or not. Why couldn't he get it past his thick skull, that Elsa and I had started something that we could not undo? We didn't know how and that is how Anna ended up getting hurt...we didn't want others to face the fate as hers. The door creaked shut and I pulled my knees up to my chest, lay my head on them and began to cry.

When my tears finally ceased a little, silently, I began to sing a few lines from a song that I used to hear mama sing. I forgot most of the lyrics, but I at least remembered the title.

_I wish I saw things clearly_

_I guess I'm just not the sort_

_Now all I know is life's too short_

**~Flashback~**

_"Nora? Why doesn't Elsa love me anymore?" Anna was only seven years old now, two years after the accident. We were playing around in the gallery, pretending we were in some of the paintings with the other people. She was holding out her hand for a man in the painting to kiss when she asked._

_"Oh Anna. Of course Elsa loves you. As do papa, mama, and I. We all love you!" I moved away from the painting of a couple at a picnic, and went over to hug her._

_"Then why does she shut me out? Why doesn't she want to play anymore?" I let out a sad sigh before sticking on a smile and releasing her from my embrace, my hands on her shoulders at arms length. "Trust me. She does truly love you, she,...she just has a different way of showing it."_

_"I wish she would show it like everyone else..." She mumbled._

_Anna seemed a bit disappointed in my answer, but shrugged it off and ran over to the painting of Joan of Arc to talk to. She had been doing that an awful lot lately, talking to the pictures on the walls. "Nora look!" Anna pointed to a large painting covered with a sheet and removed it, revealing a new painting that was to be put up later._

_I think it was called, "The Swing"._

**~End Flashback~**

I wiped the remainders of my tears away and smiled at one of the happiest memories I had with Anna and knew that I had to escape and ensure that she was safe. Right as I was about to blow freezing cold air onto my chains, something caught my eye from outside of the window and I moved as best as I could to look fully outside.

There, I saw coming towards the palace on a reindeer with the ice harvester,

"Anna.."

* * *

**Yes! Nailed it! Well,...Almost nailed it! Again, sorry for the wait guys, I'll try to update more often! Anyways, I will NOT leave you guys hanging by a string for the next chapter to pop up. I made a reference to the deleted Frozen song, "Life's too Short". I do not own that song Mr. & Mrs. Lopez do. Thank you for all of the reads/reviews/favorites/follows and those of you that are loyal enough to patiently await for another chapter to this story.**

**&~Amethyst~§ **


	11. Escape

**Hey guys! First off, I am planning a New Years Ball chapter that will be posted on New Years Eve. Best part? You're all invited! you can either review or PM me the name you would like to go by and where you would like to come from. Please RSVP by at least, 1:00 PM on Dec. 31st, I will accept sooner requests. I'd like to thank my awesome friend, Elsa the Snow Queen for having Nora be at Alli's wedding. Check out her story 'My Dear Snow Queen' & its sequel, 'The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway'! Keep Calm and Read/Write Fanfic On!**

* * *

I continued to watch as the ice harvester gently picked her up from his reindeer and carried her to the gates. Now that I could see them better, I mentally noted he had given her his large hat and her hair was...white? This couldn't be good. Two of the maids took Anna from the mans arms and he looked very sad as the gates closed slowly in his face. She was escorted through the doors and she looked over her shoulder before turning ahead.

I had to get out of here. _Now_.

Quickly blowing freezing cold air on my chains, they froze and broke off from the weights that held them down, the metal surrounding my hands, completely shattered. Like a criminal that had just gotten out of hand cuffs, I rubbed my sore wrists but soon devised a plan of escape to free Elsa and find Anna. I wasn't sure what was going on with Anna's hair, but it had to be related to the blast of power Elsa and I had produced.

Practically crawling over to the door, I waited until the sound of footsteps couldn't be heard on the other side before aiming a powerful blast of air at the door. It ripped off of its hinges and I could see the figure of a guard on the other side of the door, smacked against the wall like a fly. I was so sure he would have quick healing time and I felt pretty bad about hurting him.

"Sorry..." I mumbled in apology before flying up into the air, trying to stay as close to the ceiling as possible to avoid being seen by anyone. Looking around, I saw a door with ice creeping out in trails from underneath, it was unguarded and was not locked, to my surprise. The door creaked when I opened it and popped my head inside.

"Elsa? Are you in her-"

I stopped short when I saw that a section of the wall in the room was burst open, leading out to the fjord outside. The blizzard was getting worse and I knew that Elsa must have let her nerves get control, allowing her to break out of her chains and destroy the wall.

"**She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve.**"

Hearing footsteps and voices, I literally flew out of the room and watched as Hans and several guards took in the sight of the room. More importantly, the lack of a prisoner that they believed could stop the winter that the land had been cast into. Hans spoke up, loud and clear to make sure that everyone understood him clearly.

"She's escaped. Check on Princess Nora's cell. **Now!**"

Oh dear. Quick as a wink, I made my way down the hallway and made a sharp left turn to face a stairwell that led up towards the light. Running past the stairs and finding the door to the cell that had been next to mine, I took in a deep breath and blew some warm air underneath the door for a few seconds before completely blasting it. The remnants of the door looked like driftwood and Edvard was safely in a corner on the other side of the room, away from the blast.

"_That._ Was probably one of the most intense thing I've ever been through."

He playfully winked at me and I was just grateful that he hadn't been in my line of fire when I shot out my powers. Then again, there was some melted ice beneath the door to warn him of my arrival. Cold air gathered around his chains and broke them off from his hands. I was about to leave until he grabbed me by the shoulders and made me turn to look at him in the eye.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"To find my sister." I proclaimed, doing my best to make myself look more confident than I really was...

"Alright. I hate to make you have to go alone, but I have guards that I brought that are loyal to me. As soon as I can find them, we will prevent your demise." What did he mean, my demise?

"Edvard? What do you mean?"

His eyes widened and he stared me down, but not in an uncomfortable or awkward way, but in a way of concern. "You haven't heard yet? Prince Hans has declared that both you and Queen Elsa are to be hung for your, "_crime_" against the kingdom." I gasped in shock and gave him a horrified look to which he responded with a low drop of his head.

Turing to quickly find Anna, he grabbed my hand before I could flee from the room and gave me a small smile behind his eyes that looked full of sadness. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" A serious of negative scenarios flashed through my mind but I shook them all away and gave him a agreeing nod. "Well this may seem forward, but it's now or never."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, he pulled me closer to him...and kissed me. To be honest, no one had ever kissed me before except for my parents when I was little to tuck me into bed. I never really thought that I'd be able to find romance like Anna, but I wasn't as desperate for it and lived with the fact that maybe no one would ever love me.

Was _I_ ever wrong...

It wasn't that long, but I felt as though time had slowed down when I was with him and then it ended. A strange feeling was on my lips as his left mine and I tried to ignore it but that didn't keep the smile off of my face that matched his.

Now, I had to make it out of this thing alive.

Before running out the door, he gave me a small wave of his hand which I returned happily, then ran out of the room.

Reaching the stairwell, I said a short prayer that I would be able to make it to the top, running, as my air powers most likely wouldn't work in such a small confined space. Honestly, it took me a few minutes to reach the top, but I managed quite easily despite still wearing my dress and ice heels that Elsa had made for me.

As soon as I was back in the palace, I flew and ran as fast as I could to make it to the main hall. The castle seemed, deserted, almost with no sign of people anywhere. Stopping at every door as I made my way down the hall, I was listening for any sign that may tell me where Anna was.

Then, I heard it. It was just above a whisper and sounded very hoarse.

"_Help._"

I tried to open the door, but it was locked by a key that I did not posses and did not know the whereabouts of. Pounding against the door and throwing blasts of wind at it didn't help and I knew that all my effort was in vain. Letting myself fall to my knees in defeat, I was giving up until someone behind me cleared their throat to get my attention.

"Olaf? Olaf! Oh thank goodness! I think Anna's in this room and the door is locked!"

"I've got this Nora." He pulled out his carrot nose and to my surprise, shoved it into the keyhole and began moving it around, trying to pick the lock. After a few moments, the door swung open and he returned his nose to his face and gave a triumphant giggle.

We see Anna lying down, looking extremely tired and in need of warmth as she was shivering and chattering when she spoke. But I think what the real slap in the face to me, was that all of her hair had turned completely white.

"Anna. Oh no." Olaf runs over to her side as I follow as quickly as I can.

I direct my attention to the fireplace that has yet to be lit, and start putting in some firewood and Olaf eagerly assists. He even throws in his own arms, which he swiftly rescues as he lights a match and a fire is soon blazing.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." Anna gave Olaf a warning, but he simply stared at the newly lit fire. Completely entranced. "Whoa! So _this_ is heat..." He looked it over for a moment as if pondering it. "I love it." He reaches a twig finger towards the growing flame...which instantly proceeds to catch on fire.

Sending a blast of air his way, I extinguish the flame and he looks at me, grateful, before turning to Anna and giving her a sheepish smile. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" Looking up, I see a cupboard and curiously fly up to search through the contents within. Although most are empty, I find a woolen blanket in one and fly back down to Anna and Olaf, wrapping the blanket around Anna to try and warm her up.

My hand accidentally touches her hand and I recoil as her skin feels exactly like ice, not that I'm not used to the cold, but I hadn't expected it from someone as warm as Anna (both figuratively, and literally...). She gives me a nod of thanks and Olaf continues to gaze at the fire before turning to her.

"So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" He asked innocently.

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love."

She turned to me with tears in her eyes and a regretful look on her face, telling me that she was sorry without even saying words. Olaf piped up, once again confused. "Huh? But we ran all the way here." Anna looked at the fire and then back at the small snowman before giving his a barely visible frown. "Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt."

He straightened up and looked at her in a very serious manner, he definitely was a very determined snowman. "I am **not** leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." Sitting down by her, he gives off a stubborn vibe as he crosses his stick arms and doesn't move away from the ever-growing flames.

"...Do you happen to have any ideas?"

Anna looked down, taking a small glance at her white hair before pulling her blanket tighter around herself. "I don't even _know_ what love is."

Olaf smiled, giving her a look of pure confidence and reassurance. "That's okay, I do..." Hopping back up to stand in front of her, he puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her a smile. "Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

I understood the point Olaf was trying to get across, but the last part was a bit of a downer. So Kristoff was the name of the ice harvester that had been with Anna? Okay...

"...Kristoff, loves me?" Anna looked at Olaf with some hope in her eyes and he returns the look. "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" I gave a light gasp of shock when I noticed his face beginning to melt and Anna noticed it immediately too. "Olaf, you're melting!" He just smiles through his melting face and says in a gentle voice.

"Some people are worth melting for."

Then his face **REALLY** begins to melt, he panics and struggles to keep his face up in its normal position. "Just maybe not right this second." His voice is muffled a bit and I move the cold air around him to try and make his face stay in its place...hope I never have to say that again...

The window opens and a draft comes in, Olaf and Anna both turn to me and I put up my hands in a surrendering way. "Okay. That was so_ not me this time!_ I'll go close them." I get up from where I was sitting next to Anna and manage to close one window before Olaf bounces up next to me and breaks an icicle off of the window and uses it as a telescope.

He turns Anna's way and joyfully announces, "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way!"

"They-they are?"

She sounds surprised and Olaf is thrilled while I...still am not quite clear what exactly is going on here, though I have a pretty good idea. A few words are exchanged between them that I am not privy to and before I know it, Anna asks Olaf and I to help her up, leaving the blanket behind. I give her my hand which she takes and we rush out of the room once the ceiling falls down from the built up pressure.

Heading out into the dark corridor, I notice ice growing from the walls, much like it had back at the ice palace. "We're trapped." Olaf has concern obvious in his voice and Anna just has a look of worry plastered on her face. Kicking open a window, they both look at me with their mouths hanging open. Usually, I was more on the elegant side like Elsa, but when desperate times called for desperate measures, I didn't care if I had to break a few windows in the process.

"_Come on_ guys!"

We slid down the side of the icy roof and Anna and I tried to stick together while Olaf was gathering snow onto his own little body as we went along. By the time we got to the bottom, Anna was weak but uninjured as was I, Olaf...wasn't as lucky. The snow he had accumulated as he slid down the roofs had turned him into a giant snowball.

"We made it!" He smiles, victorious as he shakes the extra snow from his body, returning him to his small snowman form. We soon reach the fjord and Olaf's body is swept away by the wind. "**Keep going, Anna!**" While she struggles against the wind, I the wind seems to go around me, clearing a path wherever I stepped. "Anna! Follow my footsteps _exactly!_"

Following behind me, the wind went around her as well as we made our way across the frozen fjord, moving through the wind and trying to find this...Kristoff, guy. We make pretty good progress until I turedn to look over my shoulder where she had stopped and was staring at her hands.

I cover my mouth and my eyes widen in shock. Her hands were turning blue and icy.

Turning around, I try to make my way back to her, but the wind doesn't seem to listen to me anymore and I too, have to fight it. "**It's okay Nora! I can make it from here!**" What? I was so not going to leave her on the fjord, being held back from the element that I controlled. "**No! I'm going to see this through to the end!**" I shouted over the sound of the howling wind that was now drowning out all of the noise.

It was only a second after I had said this, that the wind literally picked me up and began dragging me away from Anna. "**Anna! Don't worry! You're almost there!**" Those were the last words I was able to shout to her before the wind picked me off of my feet and threw me into the air.

Instead of being thrown violently down onto the ground, I was placed gently onto my back, like a baby being put into a crib. Checking my new surroundings, I could see Elsa a few feet away, struggling against the wind. Tightly closing my eyes and raising a hand towards her, I tried to slow the winds down, which to my delight, worked. The wind had calmed down around her, but since I could no longer see Anna in sight, I wouldn't be able to help her.

"**Elsa!**"

She doesn't hear me, but I run towards her just to see a dark figure appear behind her which was none other than Hans. I appear by her side and put up my hands in a defensive manner. "**Elsa. You can't run from this!**"

Elsa backs away from him, obviously in fear of hurting him and not worried at all if he would hurt her, what with the sword he happened to be carrying. "Just take care of Anna." He looked at her with his head hung low and he looked at me, into my all-knowing eyes before speaking.

"I'm afraid that you and Princess Nora's powers have killed her. You see, she is freezing to solid ice as we speak. You have killed her. Both of you."

While Elsa falls to her knees, holds her head and cries, the storm relinquishes a bit and you can finally fully see across the fjord. I however, do not have the same reaction as Elsa and create a sort of...air-blade, which I immediately proceed to attack Hans with. He pulls out his sword and blocks my hit towards him, moving around in a circle around Elsa as we fight.

"Hans you liar! _Anna_ _is going to live!_ Kristoff will give her the act of true love that she requires! Unlike what you did to her!"

I slashed at him and he just jumped out of the way, sadly, I was never cut out for offense and I'm not sure when it happened or how it happened, but I was cut in the arm. Clutching my wound, my air-blade vanished, I watched as the blood dripped from my arm and dripped onto the ice, turning it into a sickening velvet color. Falling to my knees, I had to try and keep strong but that was much harder than it seemed.

He turned away from me and raised his sword over Elsa's head, she didn't notice him as she continued to cry.

"_Goodbye Anna. Elsa. I'm sorry if I wasn't there when one of you needed me more._"

Whispering my small apology, I mustered up all of my strength and leaped from my knees, throwing myself in front of Elsa.

* * *

**What will happen to Nora now? Will Anna get her act of true love? WILL OLAF EVER SEE SUMMER?! Find out in the next chapter! Until then...go and eat some cake! Preferably pineapple upside-down...**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	12. In the End

**Okay, so this story is pretty much done now except for the New Years chapter that will be coming up soon! I am thinking of doing a sequel, but I'm not quite sure about it yet, I'll see about it in 2014! Oh yeah! Anyway, Chapter 12!**

* * *

"**No!**"

I gasp in shock as Anna jumps in front of me and shields Elsa and I from Hans' sword. How had she even gotten to us? What was she doing?! She put her hand up, but just as Hans was about to hit her with his blade...

She completely froze into solid ice. Almost like a statue, just too shockingly real and detailed.

The sword shatters completely and Hans is blown back by the impact, Elsa finally turns to see me in front of a frozen Anna. Getting up, she gasps and puts her hands on Anna's icy face.

"Oh, Anna...no...no, _please_ no."

Olaf walks up and sees Anna frozen in a defensive pose and he seems confused and sad. "Anna?" Elsa hugs the side of Anna's frozen form and I find myself dropping to my knees onto the icy cold ground facing Anna, and crying. Next to me, I could see Elsa's tears turn into small snowflakes that drifted onto the ground.

Getting up from my knees, I take small careful steps towards my frozen sister and throw my arms around her.

"Oh, Anna. _Why_ did you do it? It was supposed to me..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kristoff and his reindeer...Sven? I think Olaf had said that was his name. While Kristoff looked on at the scene before him in complete despair, Sven stood next to his friend, in a supporting kind of way.

A few feet away looking down at us from the top of the wall, citizens of Arendelle and dignitaries bow their heads in respect. I see Edvard and two dozen men behind him as they too bow down their heads at the loss of Anna. The whole kingdom falls into a somber silence, due to the death of its youngest princess. I don't even look around anymore and just fall a little so that I am on the ground now, my head in my hands.

I hear Olaf give a small gasp and don't think much of it, that is...until I feel an arm pull me into a hug. Moving my face out of my hands to look at the person hugging me, I gasp in shock and delight before hugging her as well.

Its Anna. She's alive and back to her normal state with no white hair.

She gives me another smile before turning to Elsa, and gently stroking her hair so that she looks up. "Wha-? Anna?" Elsa gives her a huge sincere smile before I grab one of her hands and pull her back up to normal level. "Oh Elsa. Nora." Anna smiles.

Let's just say, there was a lot of hugging and crying between the three of us before we finally stopped and I looked at Anna as Elsa looked at me.

"...You sacrificed yourself, for _me_?" I gave her a sad grin before turning to Anna.

"You were willing to die to protect us? I thought that was _my_ job." I teased, and she gave her weak-sounding response. "I love you. _Both_ of you." Olaf bounds up to us and he seems so excited about something, but I wasn't sure what it was. He lifts his head off of his body with his arms and jumps around.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Elsa took a moment to process this information. "Love...will thaw..." Then, she finally got it into her mind and smiled at Anna. "Love...of course!" We all held each others hands, making a triangle with our arms. "Elsa?" Anna looks concerned, hoping our elder sister hasn't lost her mind.

Elsa only responds with a confident smile and I join in, as I now know what she had been thinking of. "Love." Elsa lifts her arms and the ground shakes and forms cracks, lifting away the snow and ice into the air. Beneath our feet the bow of a ship thaws and I watch as the entire fjord melts and all of the ships that had been frozen were released from their icy spell.

Using my wind, I blow some of the snow upwards towards the sky and watch as it dissolves in a spiral-shape. A few ships were askew and unbalanced, so I righted those as well before turning to see Elsa moving the floating snow towards her.

With one last wave of her hand, Elsa gathers all of the accumulated snow and forms it into a gigantic snowflake. "Nora?" I snap our of my amazed trance and look her in the eye when she smiles at me. "Will you do the honors?" Nodding my head vigorously, I hold my hands up in a grand gesture and wave the giant snowflake away so that the kingdom of Arendelle is left with a warm summer day.

Anna grabs Elsa's shoulder with one of her hands and mine with her other, pulling us closer to her. "I _knew_ you guys could do it."

Olaf piped up and we noticed that he was quickly melting!

"Hands down, this is the _best_ _day_ of my life...and quite possibly the last."

Even when he was about to melt, he was still smiling and spoke in a good-natured sort of way. "Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa waves her hand and Olaf becomes refrozen into his natural form and he now has a little snow cloud above his head that follows him wherever he goes. "Hey, my own personal flurry."

I glance over to my right and see Hans lying on the floor of the ship that we were currently on. Sneaking over to him, I use my winds to lift him up into the air as high as he could possibly go...before dropping him. As he was falling and screaming like a five year-old girl, this caught everyones attention.

At the last minute, I formed a small cushion of air which knocked the wind out of him and caused him to hit the side of his face on the rail of the ship.

"**That**,...is what you get, when you try to hurt my sisters!"

Kristoff moved towards him to finish him off but Anna put up her hand to tell him not to. "Uh. Uh. Uh." She approached Hans as he was holding on to the rail, rubbing his sore jaw from the impact of the fall. "Anna? But they froze your heart." He seemed confused now that she was not an ice statue anymore but Anna simply put on a serious face.

"The only frozen heart around here is **yours**."

She turned to walk back towards our little group satisfied with her words, but not quite finished as she quickly spins around and punches Hans in the face. He falls into the water surprised, and several onlookers stifle laughs. I myself, let out a loud laugh that makes me look like a maniac, but I didn't care. Not anymore.

It was official. My little sister was probably more of a fighter than Elsa and I put together. As I put my first foot down onto the docks, the Duke of Wesselton with his thugs appeared and pointed at all of us, turning to the onlooking citizens and dignitaries.

"Arrest them! Arrest them all! They cast an evil winter upon us! Witches! They cannot be trusted!" I stepped up to him and pushed him back using my winds and he fell into the arms of his thugs, looking up at me in shock.

"Just for your information, it is not our abilities that define us, but the choices we make with them! Yes, we may have inadvertently started this terrible winter...but we also ended it! If anyone should be arrested, it should be you for treason against the crown!" Announcing this to all of Arendelle, they cheered at my mini-speech and Elsa gave me an approving smile while Anna just gave me a small thumbs up.

We walked from the docks, through the kingdom, and in through the castle gates hand in hand. Stopping to turn and look over my shoulder, I let a big smile out on my face and think to myself.

I guess this means that things are going to be much different now...

* * *

Running out from the palace, I was now wearing a sleeveless purple summer dress, that very much resembled my ice palace one, along with purple flats. The dress too had silver swirls near the hem and a translucent glittery layer on top of the plain one. My hair was tied back into a braid while my bangs were on the left side of my face.

Making my way past the gates, I watched on the docks as the ships that had come from other lands sailed away and waved goodbye to each and every one of them, allowing some extra wind to push their sails. On one ship, I saw Hans being thrown into a brig and a French dignitary spoke to Kai.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve brothers think of his behavior." Kai gave him a polite bow and shook his hand.

"Arendelle thanks you, my lord."

Over on another part of the docks, I watch as the Duke of Wesselton and his thugs are being escorted onto their ship by several Arendelle guards. He does not look at all happy and tries to protest until Kai gives him the message Elsa had written, cutting off all of our business with Wesselton much to the Duke's dismay.

Turning a corner on the docks, I saw Anna dragging her friend Kristoff around and..oddly enough, he was blindfolded. "Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" She accidentally runs him into a light pole and I stifle a giggle that threatens to come out. "Pole." Anna gasps and guides him around the pole, mumbling an embarrassed apology.

I sneak up behind Anna and tap her on the shoulder, scaring the daylights out of her as she screams, therefore leading Kristoff to scream as well. "Relax guys, it's just me!" Anna regains her composure for a millisecond before skipping over to a clear spot and jerking to a stop.

"Okay. Okay. Here we are."

She takes off his blindfold and he opens his eyes to see a large red sleigh that has a lot of room space. "I owe you a sled." There is silence for a moment as Kristoff's jaw drops at the sight of the gift and Anna has her eyes looking at him and then back at the sled and then back at him.

"Are you _serious_?" To me, he sounds completely blown away. Anna finally lets out a squeal she had been holding in and does a happy little jump. "Yes. And it's the latest model." He seems awestruck but then finally shakes his head out of his daze and tries to be more modest about the gift.

"No. I can't accept this." Anna responded almost immediately.

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

I notice around Svens neck is a large medal which he shows off by walking around proudly. "What? That's not a thing." Kristoff seems confused and I smile, knowingly. Anna gives him an enthusiastic smile and decides to wave off the title that had only been created a few hours ago. "Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder...Do you like it?"

"Like it?" He grabbed her around the waist and spun her up in the air she smiles, happy and he laughs. "I **love** it...I could kiss you!" Putting her down, I can tell he's embarrassed that he said what he did out loud and tries to explain his words.

"...I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd...may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Anna only smiled at his dorky behavior and in this moment I truly realized how alike they were. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at him, "We may." He gives her another smile and decides to go for it and they share a real kiss.

"Guess this is my cue to go away..." I stepped away albeit, awkwardly, taking a few steps to the right before running off altogether, just to bump into someone. "Hey, Nora." My face heats up in embarrassment and I try to act cool and nonchalant about everything. "Hello...Edvard." By looking over his shoulder, I can see a couple of his guards loading things onto a ship and a sad look flashes across my face.

"Oh. Are you going back to Sweden already?"

"I'm afraid so, but your sister has cordially invited me to come back for Arendelle's New Years celebration in a few more months..." I gave him a smile which he more than happily returned.

"Would you object if I wrote letters to you ?"

"...No. What I mean is, no at all! Er-I mean,...If you do write to me, I'll write back." He gave a light-hearted chuckle at my flabbergasted state and I throw off my nonchalant-act, deciding to just let my emotions out. Changing the subject, I looked back towards the palace where beautiful explosions of ice were flying in the air.

"Are you at least going to stay for Elsa's ice "party"? I hear it will be a real spectacle"

Looking back towards his guards, they put down the crates they were carrying a began making their way towards the palace. "I guess that's a yes." Unexpectedly to even myself, I grabbed his hand and we began running towards the palace, laughing like kids.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Elsa stomps her foot down on the ground, causing ice to spread from where her foot had been. The entire courtyard is an ice rink in seconds and the villagers cheer, some putting on their own ice skates and jumping onto the rink. She then freezes the fountains so that the frozen water leaves a beautiful design. I slide over to meet her and we watch as all of the villagers begin twirling and gliding across the ice.

Just then, Anna comes slipping in and Elsa and I have to catch her before she does a face-plant. "I like open gates." Anna looks over at the gates, as they had been closed for twelve years, it was a wonderful sight to gaze at.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa waves her hand and magical ice skates, actually made from ice, form on Anna's boots. Meanwhile, I create my own skates using mini-air blades that easily attach onto the bottom of my shoes, Anna admires her new skates.

"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-"

Simultaneously, Elsa and I both grabbed one of Anna's hands and move her along the ice rink. Anna slips and slides but also laughs in delight, this whole scene reminded me of when we were younger and I smile. Sven goes sliding past us and Kristoff runs after him, passing us and smiling. "Look out. Reindeer coming through!"

When Anna sort of gets the hang of skating, she lets go of our hands and glides over to see Kristoff while Elsa speaks to some villagers. Spotting Edvard on the other side of the rink, I not-so-gracefully slide over to see him, running into a wall in the process. Several people wince in empathy and Edvard cringes slightly, why wasn't I as graceful at skating as I was at other things?

"I'm okay everyone! I'm okay!"

"That's a relief." Edvard grabbed my hand and he helped me stay balanced as we glided all over the ice rink and I smile when watch Olaf helping Elsa coach Anna some more on her skating. "That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot."

As Edvard and I skate by, Elsa and Olaf wave at me and I return the greeting while Anna gives a suggestive look at me and then Edvard. My face goes red even more when Edvard gives me a surprise kiss on the cheek we continue to move around the iced-over courtyard.

The wind whispers to me so that, as usual, I'm the only one getting the message.

_Things are now right in Arendelle..._

And I know this time, for a fact, it's telling **the** **truth**.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, I'm not putting the COMPLETE on this thing until after I post the New Years chapter. Sorry if I wasn't clear about the whole party thing, what's going to happen, is you'll be announced at the party by the name you gave me and the place where you'd like to be from. There'll be an assortment of virtual desserts (Krumkakes, Rosette Cookies, Ice Cream...) and then the countdown to New Years. The 'person' you're going by will have interaction with the other characters but it they may seem really OOC (apologies!) Anyway, I've "talked" too much now, see you next week!**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	13. New Years Ball

**Hooray! The New Years Ball is here to ring in the 2014! Well, for us anyways...not for the Frozen characters 'cause they're like living in the 1600 to 1700-ish's. Anywho, feel free to grab some virtual food and count down to the new year with the Frozen characters and my OC's, Nora and her friend-that-may-become-more-than-a-friend-someday-in-the-future, Edvard. (P.S. The events of Frozen took place in July, according to Oaken..) Happy New Year! **

* * *

_5 Months Later..._

I couldn't believe that it had already been five months since Elsa and I had accidentally frozen Arendelle. The story of the Snow Queen and the Princess of Air became a well-known tale that spread around to the surrounding kingdoms. Suitors were coming to the kingdom to try and win her love, but all that had come so far didn't strike Elsa's interest. At all.

Every few days, I'd receive a letter from Edvard asking me how things were and what was going on in Stockholm. I'd write him back and have the wind deliver the letter to him which he would get only a few hours after it was written. New Years was approaching and I couldn't wait to see him again for the party that the kingdom was hosting.

There would be many guests from all over the neighboring kingdoms,some even from other continents! Currently, I was running all over the palace watching the staff putting up decorations, holding the occasional ladder or flying up to hang a streamer myself. Amazing smells were coming from the kitchen, but I dared not to enter for fear of my on/off clumsiness making a mess of things.

Sliding into the ballroom, servants were cleaning the floor and getting everything spiffed up. Elsa was at the front of the room looking over a check-list and marking things off while Anna and Kristoff were in the back of the room talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey Elsa! How are things looking?"

Looking up from her clipboard she smiled at me and gestured to the rest of the decorated room. "Everything looks ready. The guests are going to be arriving soon." I gasped and quickly ran out of the ballroom, up the stairs, and down the hall until I reached my room. Opening up my wardrobe, I grabbed two boxes at the bottom with ribbons tied around them, one blue and one pink.

Sneaking into Anna and Elsa's rooms, I left each of them one of the boxes on their beds and hurried back into my room just as I hear their voices coming upstairs. Moving back to my wardrobe, I pull out my new dress that I had recently finished, it was a dark purple color that transitioned into lighter purple from dark to light, it had long translucent sleeves and the colors came together almost like a sunset along with silver spirals at the hem and bodice.

It took a few minutes to style my hair into wavy curls that would naturally fall over my shoulder but I managed. Emerging from my room in a whole new light, I looked to my left and right to see both of my sisters emerge from their rooms at the same time. I guess one thing we all had in common was that we were always on time to special events.

Well,..._almost_ always...

"Nora! I _love_ this dress!"

Anna did a little twirl in her excitement and skipped over to me to give me a big hug while Elsa gave me a small hug and sincerely thanked me. Anna's dress was in several different shades of pink with short off-shoulder sleeves. Rosemaling print was subtly patterned at the hem of the gown and the bodice. Her hair was styled into just one braid and after all this time it still felt odd to see her hair without the familiar white streak.

Elsa's dress was in three shades of blue and had puffy light blue sleeves and glittery snowflake designs printed on the hem and the bodice. She had her signature french braid with small snowflake and glittery ice-looking pins intertwined into her hair.

"Come on you guys, let's go!" I led the way as we all slid down the banister like when we were younger. Reaching the bottom of the steps, I got off of the railing and began walking down the steps, trying to look as regal as I possibly could considering I had just slid down a banister in a very un-princess-like manner.

Walking into the ballroom with Anna and Elsa beside me, we gasped in complete and total awe. The chandeliers were lit, the food and refreshments table was set and filled with desserts (_if I may add_), and a few small paintings from the gallery had been put up to set a mood. The room was already partially filled with guests and more were coming in, their names being announced by Kai who had in his hands a long list of parchment and it seemed that he was already half-way through.

"**Lady Laura Cassandra of New York!**"

The three of us moved up to the front of the room where Elsa's ice throne and our own ice chairs were. Honestly, greeting guests from other kingdoms was exciting, but whenever Kai's voice called a name, none of them were the name of the Swedish Prince that I had long expected to arrive immediately.

...I hoped that he would make it alright.

"**Lady Ysabel of Lagendia!**"

An exotic-looking young woman made her way over to the food and refreshment table where she began a conversation with the Duke of Denmark. Anna dismissed herself before going over to speak to Kristoff and to stuff her face with Krumkake, most likely...

"**Lady Grey of Greenland!**"

I heard strong Scottish accents coming from the entrance to the room and smiled when I saw the DunBroch family consisting of King Fergus, Queen Elinor, and their teenage daughter Princess Merida. Behind them were the new King and Queen of Corona, King Flynn/Eugene (I heard people called him by both) and his wife Queen Rapunzel.

"**Lady Aria Veckenschtein!**"

A young man came to the front of the room and offered Elsa a dance, which she politely refused and suggested me instead. Normally, I would try to weasel out of it, but Anna was already with Kristoff and I had no choice. See, I had a bit of a pet peeve about people that danced and stepped on your toes. The young Duke of course seemed like an 'okay' dancer when we began the waltz and I thought that maybe he was perhaps an actually decent dancer.

..._Never_ in my _life_ have I been so wrong.

"Sorry your majesty!" He kept apologizing as he stepped on my toes and I was getting a bit tired with dancing. I zoned out and shut out all of his apologies and just listened to Kai's voice, just waiting for the name of Edvard to be called.

"**Lady Cynthia Silvers!**"

Where could he be? Yes, the room was already filled with a lot of Dukes, but only a few Princes and Lords.

"**Lady Selena of England!**"

Lady Selena walked into the room and curtsied to a few other Lords before she looked at me and gave me a small sympathetic smile. Now that I though about it, I must have had a desperate look on my face but put on a fake smile as I dismissed myself. "Excuse me please, but I think my sister needs me." He bowed politely and I gave him a small curtsey of my own before zipping away to stand by Elsa.

"**Lady Rowena Clodagh of Ireland!**"

I gave a mental smirk when Lady Rowena was asked a dance by the same Duke that I had just gotten out of my hair, yet felt sorry for her when she accepted. Anna and Kristoff, to my great surprise, seemed to have vanished from the party unless they were outside on one of the balconies. Quickly sliding over to the refreshments tables, I grabbed a glass of punch and began chugging it down.

"**Princess Allison of the Southern Isles! Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?**"

Wait, _what_?! Having moved out to the balcony when I heard the announcement, I spit out all of the punch that had been in my mouth out over the balcony and into the night air. A couple, a few feet away, looked at me in utter disgust and the man pulled his date closer to him and I mouthed "_sorry_" before running back inside.

There he was. That dirty little scumbag that had tried to kill my sisters and myself! How did he even get an invitation?! On his arm, was a young woman with light blonde hair with blue streaks, blue eyes, and freckles. Wait a minute...was that..?

"Alli?! Princess Allison of the Northern Isles?!"

"Nora!"

She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug before letting go and giving me a huge smile. I had met Alli when I was eleven and had went with papa on a small business trip up north to discuss treaties and whatnot. She was the seven year-old daughter of the King and we got along just fine once we began talking.

"Hey! Long time no see! Umm...I don't mean to be rude...but, **WHY THE HECK IS HE HERE?!**" I pointed my finger right in Hans' face and looked at me with a frightened expression, turning into a more calm look. "Nora, Nora, Nora! Look, I've changed! _Okay_? Ever since I met Alli, my life has been different. We're married now!"

Looking at Alli for confirmation, she held up her left hand where a large silver diamond ring sat on her finger. My jaw must have hit the floor and I gave Hans a level eighteen glare before raising one eyebrow. Turning to Alli, I gave an apologetic look before raising my arms into the air and throwing a blast of air at Hans, blowing him out one of the windows and into the fjord.

"Nothing personal Alli, I just _can't_ forgive him for the terrible things he did to my family. **Plus**, as I recall, he was banned from Arendelle." She just smiled and laughed much to my extreme surprise.

"It's alright Nora. Besides, he tried to kill me once after our wedding...I beat him up."

She then ran off to the food tables and grabbed a few scoops of ice cream on a cone before running out of the palace, likely getting her husband.

"That,..was crazy! What happened?" I gave Elsa a sheepish look and explained throwing my best friend's husband out of the palace and she seemed aghast until

I told her who exactly I had thrown out. "Nora. Person who tried to kill our family or not, you shouldn't just be _blasting people out of the windows!_" I was about to argue when I heard it, those five wonderful words that emerged from Kai's mouth.

"**Prince Edvard Thornell of Stockholm!**"

"Sorry Elsa, I'll talk about it with you later, gotta run!" I met Edvard halfway and we both just stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. "It's great that you're here! I was afraid that the weather would affect your journey."

"Not at all. The weather was actually quite nice. Calm down Nora, you worry too much! Would her highness care for a dance?" He held out his hand which I gladly took and he led me out onto the dance floor where he spun me around a few times. The music changed, and everyone began one of the traditional Norwegian dances, while Edvard began jumping around a bit like a bird, I put my hands on my hips and did a little shimmy.

As soon as the music stopped, everyone in the room clapped for the musicians before beginning to either dance some more, or talk to one another.

"Nora...?"

"Yes Edvard?"

What did he want to tell me? Would it be a life decision or just a favor?

"Nora. Would you...ever, consider going back to Sweden with me?" My mouth opened up a bit and I could tell that I must have looked shocked. "Wait, you want..me, to come back to Sweden _with _you?" He nodded his head vigorously and I was speechless by his offer and enthusiasm. As he noticed my indecisive face, his own smile dropped and he tried to act like he wasn't disappointed.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to...but, if you do _want_ to..." He began to rock back and forth in an awkward manner and was fiddling with his hands. Finally, I found the words to respond to his invitation.

"Edvard. Look, you and I have only known each other for a few days and written to each other for a couple of months, and I truly _love you_, but...what are we exactly? I mean, five months ago you kissed me and we never really talked about it. What are we? Are we really good friends, are we courting..what?"

He had a small smile growing on his face and he held both of my hands in his and then pulled me closer to him. "I love you too Nora. With your permission and the permission of your sister, I would like to court you and have you meet my parents in Sweden."

"...Well, in that case...I accept!"

I wrapped him up into a big hug and over his shoulder, I saw Anna wink at me and Elsa gave me, what I'd like to call, an approving smile. My eyes fell onto the face of a clock and I gasped in shock and pulled away from Edvard.

"It's almost midnight!" I turned to Elsa and we both ran outside onto the balcony and began counting down with all of our other guests.

"**...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"

Simultaneously, we both shot our powers into the air and created firework-like explosions, Elsa created giant intricate snowflakes while I created extremely large and swirled spirals. Everyone looked up in awe and a few people back inside began to sing "Auld Lang Syne" while I just smiled as the explosions settled and fell down, releasing small embers that fell like snow.

An arm wrapped around my waist and Edvard kissed me on that balcony in the midst of falling snow from Elsa's snowflake explosion. It was different from last time and a bit longer too, I even let myself smile. Right now, it was just me and him as time itself seemed to slow and stop completely. When we pulled apart, I gave him another long hug and whispered into his ear,

"_Happy New Year, Prince Edvard..._"

"Happy New Year...**Nora**."

* * *

**THIS IS THE END! Yes! Okay, okay...there's a sequel in the works now that probably won't come out right away though..Oh! By the way, Princess Allison doesn't belong to me, she belongs to my friend Elsa the Snow Queen and you (you know who you are ;) all belong to yourselves! The part where Nora spits out her punch in surprise, is actually based on something I once did...Anyway, Happy New Year guys! (Again!)**

**§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~**

**References:**

**Nora's hairstyle (I think this hairstyle is so amazing!)**

** post/70030346122/elsa-concept-by-brittney-lee**

**Anna's hairstyle is actually based on Elsa's hair concept drawings by Brittney Lee, the second drawing from the top.**

** post/71773780289/concept-art-for-frozen-by-brittney-lee**

**Nora, Anna, & Elsa's dresses have sunset/sunrise color themes only with one color in different shades, Elsa=Blue, Nora=Purple, & Anna=Pink**

**The dance Nora performs with Edvard is the same as Anna had done with the Duke of Wesselton, only performed CORRECTLY.**

**§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~**

**Thank you all of you supportive readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers! Look out for the sequel when Nora sets off to Sweden and meets Edvard's parents, who aren't exactly shiny happy people...**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	14. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

You have been really supportive throughout this entire writing process! I am pleased to say that the sequel to this story is coming out the 1st of January, and not later on in the week! You are all awesome and you each deserve a virtual waffle! (-._.)-#-(._.-) Best part of the sequel? Oh yes...multiple POV's! Moving on, here is a sneak peek to the sequel of As the Wind Rises, Leaving a Life Behind!

* * *

I paced back and forth with my hands crossed in front if me, my suitcase was all packed and I was wearing a dress that once was mama's. Now that I thought of it, with my hair in the traditional hairstyle, I looked just like her.

"Edvard, do you think that your parents will..._like_ me?" He gave me a comforting smile and a kiss. "They'll _love _you!"

* * *

"Elsa? What is it? I flew back as quickly as I could." She wrung her hands together and her breathing came out in small gasps of air as tears rolled down her face, turning into small flakes. "It's Anna! She's been _kidnapped_!" No. Not our little sister...it couldn't be true...

"Try to calm down...What happened _exactly_?"

"She was by the docks buying carrots for Sven when three men grabbed her and dragged her to their ship. Oh, Nora! She must be _terrified_!

* * *

The mysterious figure emerged from the shadows wearing a long hooded cloak, pulling out a cutlass and holding it before them, threateningly. I could see the hem of a dress peeking out from under the cloak and knew that my attacker was actually a woman.

"Who are you?"

"_Who do you think I am?_"

* * *

I grabbed the crossbow from the hands of one of the guards and fired it at the thugs. Edvard just stared at me with his jaw hitting the floor. "Since when do you know how to shoot a crossbow?"

He recieved a playful smirk from me and I just reloaded an arrow and went back to firing. "You learn a _lot_ of things when you're on the high seas!"


End file.
